Lost Love
by Medorikoi
Summary: Jack left Will at Port Royal one year ago in good hands. Alot can happen in a year and Will can not stand living in what has become his own personal hell.COMPLETE
1. Will

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates, if I did I would be rewriting Pirates 2 to include Jack/Will along with maybe three minutes of plot ^.^  
  
Warning: Dark, rape (mentioned), m/m relationships, suicide, and self-harm.  
  
Summary: will loves jack but who does jack love?  
  
~*~ It's been a year since I have seen your face outside of my dreams. Every time I close my eyes I see you, hear your drink slurred voice, but it is not enough because I can't be with you. Would you be proud of me if you could see me now? I have accepted who I am and did so long ago. I am proud of who my father was and who that makes me. I feel the longing for the sea in my heart more then I ever felt longing for Elizabeth. Liz married Norington recently, I can't say I like the man but i am happy for them nonetheless. Its true that I love Liz with all my heart, we grew up together and she has been the closest thing to family I have had since my mum died. Liz is like a sister to me.  
  
Iv heard new stories about you Jack, exaggerated beyond recognition more then likely, but that's how i know its you that told them. When I hear the tales it is as if you are there telling them, who else could think of things so incredibly Jack? Today another tale of Jack Sparrow floated into port on the lips of a sailor. Is it true that you found a love dearer to you then your Pearl? She must truly be the queen of exotic Caribbean beauty to have held your eye jack. My heart cried when I heard tale of you sailing away from your love. Go back to her Jack; do not break her heart as you have mine. I love you Jack and I always will.  
  
It was the thought of you that kept me alive as I lay bleeding on the floor after having been brutally taken by Brown day after day. The day you left Port Royal was the day the rapes began and they haven't stopped since. The rapes and the beatings were nothing but an annoyance because I still had the idea that maybe someday you would come back to me. But now I learn of your love. Jack, My Jack, my love for you will live on forever although I will not.  
  
I now lay broken in the middle of the smithy, having been left there after the most brutal rape of my life. Today it wasn't only his drunken stupor that caused the mans fit of anger and lust, but my own resistance to his advances. I fought because I have nothing left to live for, should I die no bad shall come of it. Usually now I would curl up as small as I can and loose myself to the fading memories of you that I hold so dear. A sword lay only a few inches away and I barely realized what I was doing until I saw blood. I don't know how long ago it was that I cut my wrists with my own blade, all I know is that the crimson rivulets flowing down my pale arms are the most beautiful things iv seen in a long time and that I love you with all that I am and all I wish I could be.  
  
Darkness has claimed the sides of my vision and the room grows darker every passing second. Somewhere in my heart I am sad because I know I will never again see your face, or hear the voice I have grown to love with all my heart and soul. The other part of my heart rejoices, soon all my suffering will end. Not only that but you will be able to find your love and live happily ever after without some love crazed blacksmith getting in your way. My only regret is that I never told you how I feel, I love you Jack Sparrow and even in death my love will go on.  
  
~*~ This is a starter tester kind of fic, review and I will make more parts for this one, also if I get a few reviews I will write out the several stories I already have planned with the eagerness of a new writer!  
  
Oh flamers are fun! People are stupid and it makes me laugh!  
  
Look at the pretty blue button down there! Click it and something good may happen! 


	2. Jack

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates because if I did small children wouldn't be able to watch it anymore... Warnings: m/m relationships  
  
~ * ~  
  
It has been a year to the day since I left you with your bonnie lass. I know this because never before have kept track of the days, but now when your not with me each day feels like an eternity. I know that Norington didn't kill you; I know because I snuck back the Port Royal and for days watched the silent gallows. The day I left I was sure that you would live out a happy life with the strumpet.  
  
Things have gone on much as they always have except a few slight differences. I find myself in the middle of telling a story and all of a sudden all I can think of is you. Instead of finishing my incredible tales as I once did I go off on a tangent about you. By now i am sure the whole world knows about your adventures with me. Of course I spared your good name and in my stories you are a nameless character of utter perfection and beauty. It was only recently that I started giving a name when I spoke of you, 'my love'. Not particularly good for my reputation but at the time I was far to sober to be thinking straight. I almost regretted sailing away from you, never telling you how I felt, then I would remember that the only reason I know you is because you love Elizabeth. I believe with all my heart that somewhere the gods are having a good laugh at poor old Jack right now. A man that has only ever loved his ship falling head over heels for a boy who loves a girl who is the picture of feminine beauty.  
  
Two days ago one of my frequent rants about you was interrupted when I heard a few choice words coming from a whore behind me. Commodore Norrington had found a bride in Mayor Swann's daughter. Apparently the wedding was so huge that the news came all the way to Tortuga via many jealous whores. All at once my heart exploded with happiness and feared a fate worse then death. My love, my dear William, did not marry the girl of his dreams, there may still be the slightest chance for you to be mine. On the other hand the woman you had risked your life to save disregarded your love and turned to a man who could give her the life you could not. My poor dear Will, you are an honest man with far to much pride and it is a honest man with to much pride that one really must look out for. Your honestly will keep you from killing the bastard, and your pride will be hurt, hurt enough that with the right amount of heart ache could drive you to things an angel like you should never have to think of.  
  
I don't know what I can do for you if you are in that state I think you are in but I am coming nonetheless. I can mend your body if you choose to break it but only if I can reach you in time. Please Will, for once in your life don't do anything stupid. The moment I heard of your heartbreak I set sail to Port Royal. I will find you my live, even if I have to fight the entire Royal Navy to get to you I will. If you die all purpose in my life will end and my soul will truly be dead, hold on love, I am coming.  
  
~*~  
  
First I want to say to everyone who reviewed...I LOVE YOU!!!!! *cough*.I cant tell you how much it meant to me, I never thought people would review. Also, I know the chapters are small but these two I wanted to separate, the next ones will be longer I promise. Look at the pretty button under here! Maybe if I press it Will and Jack will magically become mine..... 


	3. The lovers are reunited

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Yay me!  
  
Warnings: m/m, mentions of rape, blood, suicide, cutting, and dark.  
  
~*~  
  
The Black Pearl found anchor in a hidden cove not far from Port Royal. Its captain set of in a small boat rowing for all he was worth toward shore. Night had fallen and the half moon lit Jacks way over sand and street. Although Jack Sparrow could quite possibly be the most wanted man in all of Port Royal not a soul would have recognized him. The trademark swagger and insane glint in his eyes had all but vanished. An on looker would compare him to a man on fire. Jack ran faster then he could think possible, through cobble streets to Browns smithy. It was as If he had run the course a thousand times, not once did he take an ill turn. Jack burst through the door and allowed his eyes a moment to adjust.  
  
He couldn't move, couldn't breathe, the pounding of his own heart in his ears vanished and everything was silent. As soon as it had come the moment passed and Jack found that he was again able to move. Without a second wasted he fell to his knees at Wills side.  
  
"WILL! Wake up love, come on, wake up for old Jack!" Jacks voice was desperate as he pulled the limp form of the boy into his lap. A pool of blood marked where Will had been on the floor, a sword lay not a foot from it.  
  
"No." Jacks voice shook as he desperately grabbed for Wills hands. Tears welled in his eyes as he stared down at his loves bloodied wrists.  
  
'No. This is not happening. My Will would never, could never, do this to himself.' Jack thought to himself even as he reached for the edge of his shirt to tear into makeshift tourniquets. Jack wrapped the cloth tightly around Wills pale wrist watching in horror as the blood stained the white cloth a deep crimson.  
  
For the first time in a year Jack looked upon his loves face. Wills hair had fallen from its usual ponytail and it hung around his face damply. In places a stray lock of brown hair had clung to his cheeks, stuck on with dried blood. Closed eyelids and thick black eyelashes that reminded jack of a porcelain doll hid chocolate puppy dog eyes. Normally full red lips were pale and tinged with an unnatural blue; they all but faded into his face. Wills once rosy complexion akin to youth was pallid and gave the illusion that if one were to touch it; it would crumble beneath your fingertips like old parchment. To Jack it looked as if Will was an angel of death, frozen in eternal beauty.  
  
With a quick glance Jack took in the rest of Wills slender frame, something was horribly wrong. In his desperation he had missed the fact that Wills pants were half way down his thighs and a separate pool of blood resided where Wills hips once lay. Fresh tears stung at his eyes and for the first time he was glad that Will was asleep and could escape the obvious pain he was in.  
  
Jack gently tugged Wills pants back into place swearing to anyone who would listen that the man who had hurt his William would pay with their lives. With the determination of a man who has accepted his fate Jack cradled Will in his arms and ran out the door and onto the empty streets.  
  
Jack knew that he had come to late to save Will himself, the boy had lost for too much blood. His only chance would be to find the finest doctors in all of Port Royal, who would undoubtedly be within reach of Elizabeth.  
  
The Swann mansion was only a few minutes by foot from where the smithy was if one ran. The entire trip Jack tried to justify going into the heart of the royal navy in Port Royal to himself. Even if Elizabeth had chosen Norington in the end she still cared for Will, It was easy to tell when Jack had looked into her eyes when she had thought Will had found a watery grave. Hopefully Elizabeth's father had given the house to her as a wedding gift and she still lived there. Once jack convinced himself he was doing the right thing one problem remained. He was showing up on the doorstep of the most powerful man in port who just happens to have a thing about killing him. If Norington had his way Jack would be swinging come morning. One look at the angelic boy he held in his arms and all his doubts vanished. He would save Will even if he died doing it.  
  
Will fared the trip well considering what shape he was in when it began. The improvised bandages had done their job and although they had bled through they seemed to have stemmed the blood flow considerably. To Jacks utter rapture Will even made a few groaning noises, they were soft and pained but they were a reminder that the cold body he held still had life in it.  
  
Jack didn't hesitate once he reached the door of the mansion and pounded on it as hard as he could while still supporting Wills weight. After a long moment a sleepy looking maid appeared in the door. Jack pushed the door open the rest of the way with his hip and walked into the room to the horror of the maid.  
  
"You must get Elizabeth right now." Jack said in so forceful a tone that the frightened maid couldn't find it in herself to argue in the matter. The maid went off and a moment later Elizabeth appeared at the top of the stairs still half asleep. The moment she saw Will looking to the entire world as if he were dead in Jacks arms she darted down the stairs as fast as she could go.  
  
"Oh Will! What happened? Is he alright?" Elizabeth tried desperately to help Will but found herself at a loss of what to do.  
  
"He is still alive and he needs a doctor right now." Jacks voice was harsh, even to his own ears. He had not meant to sound so rude but with Wills life on the line he had better things to worry about. Elizabeth nodded and rushed into one of the halls yelling directions to Jack to take will into the far upstairs bedroom.  
  
Jack took the stairs three at a time and jogged into the room Elizabeth had spoken of. A bed stood in the center of the room, covered by a plush red blanket. Without jostling Will Jack managed to pull back the blanket and lay Will gently down on the clean white sheets. Without actually thinking about what he was doing Jack removed the boys boots before gently wiping the bloodied hair from Wills face. The doctor and Elizabeth were still downstairs, their hurried steps echoed in the empty mansion.  
  
"I will save you." With tears in his eyes Jack gently kissed his Wills blue lips.  
  
Elizabeth and the doctor hurried into the room. Jack quickly explained to the doctor about Wills wrists but spared Elizabeth the pain of hearing anything else until need be. The doctor moved to Wills side and began unraveling one of the bandages while Jack moved to the other side of the bed and held Wills other hand.  
  
Norington chose now to burst through the door demanding to know exactly what was going on. Elizabeth immediately threw herself on his shoulder and began crying hysterically; talking in a mumbling broken voice that no one could even pretend to understand. The anger faded from Noringtons face as he comforted his wife. That is until he saw Jack.  
  
"You!" Norington managed to hold Elizabeth with one arm and point dramatically in Jacks direction with the other. "This time you will not go free! How could you even think of coming to my home?" It was only now that Norington realized that William lay oblivious to the world as the doctor tried desperately to put him back together. Elizabeth stopped sobbing and pulled back finding she ability to talk normally once again.  
  
"Jack brought Will here, please just let him be for now. You can't separate them, please." If Jack has been paying attention in the least he would have noticed the hidden message Elizabeth was trying to convey to her husband. Norington however got the message and looked over to find Jack kneeling at Wills bedside gently holding the boys hand in his own.  
  
"He will not be moved until the boy wakes." Norington relented to Elizabeth's pleas.  
  
Another moment passed in silence until the doctor stood and looked at the half-hazard group.  
  
"I have done everything I can for him, I stopped the blood flow but he still seems to be getting worse. It is all up to him now." The doctor turned to leave when Jack stood.  
  
"Commodore I suggest you take your wife out of the room immediately." Norington look as if he wanted to kill Jack for saying such a thing but he was not allowed time to speak. "You can escort her out or let her hear what I have to say, I don't care." Jacks words were as harsh as ever, his normal slurring gone along with the ever-present mask of drunkenness. Norington reconsidered and led Elizabeth from the room despite her attempts to return to Wills side. In the end the commodore had to carry Elizabeth from the room because she refused to move. Even as she was carried out she fought tooth and nail to return to her friends side.  
  
Jack refused to let his tears fall but he couldn't find words to speak. For a lack of a better way to tell the doctor what he must Jack gently turned Will over and the problem became apparent due to the patch of dried blood on his bloomers. The doctor just nodded and set to work again. Jack tried to give the boy some measure of decency and refused to look. He gently swept the hair from wills eyes and even found a cloth to wipe away some of the blood smudged onto pale skin. After awhile of that Jack couldn't stand it and looked at what the doctor was doing. Will was badly torn and bruised, he was suddenly glad he had not looked before, the site of injury before it had been treated would have driven Jack to hunt down and kill whoever had hurt Will which in turn would mean leaving the boy all alone. After an excruciatingly long time the doctor stood again and, with the aid of Jack gently put Will to bed.  
  
The doctor opened the door and found Elizabeth and Norington sitting just outside waiting for news. The doctor glanced back at Jack and then addressed them all.  
  
"The boy has been badly injured, by the looks of it he does not want to pull through even if he could. I have done everything I could, it is all up to him now." The doctor turned back to Jack. "Did you see how I dressed his wounds?" Jack only nodded. "If need be you can change the bandages, if he wakes come and get me." The doctor took a few steps and then as an after thought stopped and turned back to Jack. "If he wakes he will be in immense pain, both physically and mentally. I would not leave him alone." With this the doctor took his leave and Elizabeth stood shakily to her feet.  
  
The three peered back into the room. Will lay upon the bed unmoving and as pale as a ghost. Norington carefully took in everything around him and turned to Jack.  
  
"You will not be taken to jail quite yet. You will be allowed to stay with the boy as long as he is in this condition. Once he is fit you will be held accountable for your actions." Jack nodded glad he would not be taken from Wills side. Without a word Jack closed the door behind him and knelt again at Wills side.  
  
Jack took one of Wills hands and gently caressed it as he spoke. "Will, I don't know if you can hear me but you have to pull through. You're a Turner, stubborn creatures Turners couldn't kill them if you wanted to". Jacks voice grew softer as he spoke. "The moment you wake I will tell you everything. I love you Will and I wont let anything bad happen to you ever again. I promise."  
  
After hours of silence Jack drifted into a nightmare filled sleep.  
  
Will woke from slumber and sat up looking at Jack questioningly. Without hesitation Jack revealed the innermost desires of his heart as he watched Wills eyes grow cold with hatred. Jack moved to touch the hand that had somehow escaped his own and Will jerked away violently.  
  
"Get away from me! I have lost Elizabeth and now you come to torment me?" Will screamed as Jack fell to his knees at a loss for words. "I want to die, just let me go!" Will spotted Jacks dagger on the floor in the corner. Before Jack had time to stand Will had taken up the dagger and plunged it into his chest. Wills mouth fell open in shock and almost as if in slow motion he fell backward. Jack caught him before he hit the ground, Wills head falling onto Jacks shoulder.  
  
"Will!" Jack let out a chocked sob. Suddenly Wills eyes were clear as day and he looked up at the heartbroken pirate.  
  
"I can never love you." With that Will took his last breath died in Jacks arms.  
  
"NO!" Jack leapt up and it took a moment for everything to sink in. It was all a dream, just a dream. Will lay as he had before, frozen except for the slight rise and fall of his chest. Still Jack put a hand over Wills chest just to feel the slight heartbeat, the proof that his love still lived.  
  
It was all a dream and Jack knew this but still a seed of doubt took root. Although Will was out of character in the dream something akin to that could still take place. Will was hurt and love sick there was a very real possibility that if told Will would react like an injured and cornered animal and lash out. What if Will rejects Jack and refuses help from him anymore? Will needs a friend more then anything right now, telling the boy how he feels could ruin everything. Everything was for Will now, it didn't matter what happened to him as long as Will was alive and happy. If this took a broken heart on Jacks part then so be it. Jack decided to wait to tell Will, it was far too risky to give an already unstable Will such a shock.  
  
~*~  
  
Pain, that's the first thing Will noticed as he slowly began to wake. Everything hurt, his body burned as if he were on fire. Next he noticed the bed beneath him and the soft blankets surrounding him. The next natural thing to do would be to open his eyes but Will refused to do so. A bed meant that someone had found him and taken him somewhere, he could have been out cold for days. The moment he opened his eyes he would be forced to go back to the Smithy and make up all the missed work. Brown would surly punish him for disappearing for so long. Then like a wave the nights events returned to him, he could see it all in his minds eye, Brown leaving him on the floor after using him brutally, and then the sword cutting through fragile skin and arteries. Will had not planned on waking up again. He failed; he couldn't even manage to kill himself properly, now he would die a slow painful death for his mistake. Brown would discover what he had done to himself and he would be punished. Will knew in his heart that he could not take another rape; his body was too fragile now, his heart broken. His only chance was to die before he could let that happen.  
  
Will opened his eyes and let them adjust to the dim lighting of the room. His head hurt and he feared that if he moved it too much he would pass out from the pain. Without moving Will could see a plush bed beneath him and a bedside table that would be within his reach if he sat up. On the table Will found exactly what he had been looking for. A doctor must have treated him and left some of his equipment by accident. A small surgical blade lay among other such medical tools, glinting invitingly at him. Gathering all his energy Will forced his body to sit up and grab the blade. Will had the scalpel in hand and went to cut his wrist when he found that he couldn't move his other hand. Before he could register what was happening the blade was taken from his hand and thrown across the room.  
  
"No." Will croaked out in defeat as he watched his only chance at a painless death slip away from him.  
  
"Will!" Jack was relieved and worried at the same time. His voice shook and threatened to give up all together. After making sure there was no way for Will to harm himself Jack turned the boy around in his lap and forced him to look at him. The look of pain and defeat on Wills face instantly turned to one of disbelief.  
  
"Jack is it really you?" Will whispered.  
  
"Aye lad, everything is alright now."  
  
"Oh god Jack." Will buried his face in Jacks chest and breathed deeply. He realized that his tears were wetting jacks shirt and looked up as if to apologize only to find that jack too was crying.  
  
"Jack what?" Will was silenced with a finger on his lips.  
  
"Shh Will, go to sleep, I'm right here and I wont let anything hurt you." Will nodded and let his head fall back onto Jacks chest. Will decided that either somehow he had died and this was heaven or that in his mind was creating a fantasy world for him on the brink of consciousness, either way he would let himself have that one last moment with Jack. Exhausting soon took them both and for the first time sense they were pulled apart both slept easily.  
  
~*~  
  
If you press the pretty button at the bottom of the page you will be shower with lots of presents! (Or pictures of the guys from pirates...either way...) ^.^ 


	4. No happily ever after

Disclaimer: I own nothing YAY ME! Warnings: mentions of rape, suicide and cutting, m/m  
  
~*~  
  
The bright Caribbean sun floated in the widows and lit Wills graceful features but he did not stir. Jack was the first to wake, unsettled by the stillness of the ground beneath him. Jack was a pirate through and through, he felt at home at sea, he never slept long it on dry land, it just didn't feel right. Jack was vaguely surprised at the warm body in his arms, but soon remembered what had transpired before he fell asleep.  
  
Jack was all set to spend the day watching his William sleep, eyes fluttering lightly, light playing across his face, but not a half hour passed before Will woke to find warm chocolate eyes gazing into his own.  
  
"J-Jack?" Will mumbled rubbing the sleep from his eyes, not really believing what he saw.  
  
"Aye lad, its me." Jack couldn't help but smile as Will looked up at him like a he were watching a bottle of run get up and start to dance. Will adopted a face that looked painfully like a lost child and buried his face in Jacks chest.  
  
Jack was surprised with the boy's reaction but not at all unhappy. He let Will mumble incoherently into his shirt as he reached down and stroked his wavy brown hair lightly. After long minutes Will pulled back, embarrassment written all over his face.  
  
"I am sorry jack, I just...Jack?" Will stopped his mumbled apology when he saw Jacks scrutinizing look. After a moment Jack seemed to have found what he was looking for. His swaggering style back full tilt Jack reached out a hand in a very Jack-like manner to Wills forehead. Will blushed at the touch and looked down at his lap only to realize that he was practically lying on top of Jack. Even more embarrassed then he had been before he looked back into Jacks amused face.  
  
"You have a fever, a high one." Jack nodded agreeing with himself. "Lie down and go back to sleep I don't want to see you get any sicker."  
  
"I feel fine." Will knew that he was not entirely fine but he couldn't let Jack think he was so weak. He reconsidered as Jack pushed him back down onto the bed with a strong hand on his chest. Being weak in front of Jack wasn't nearly as bad as it could have been; besides the constant touches from the pirate was a definite plus.  
  
"You get up and I guarantee you'll faint, I'm not cleaning up any more blood and there are far to many things to fall on in here." Jack pulled himself out of the bed and tucked the covers around Will lovingly, much like a mother would do for a sick child. Will didn't protest but he didn't try to sleep either.  
  
Will watched as Jack slandered over to the large bay windows and looked out to sea. There were a million questions floating through his mind and after long debate he finally chose one to start with. Too bad his mouth decided to work of its own accord and ruin all of his planning.  
  
"Why are you here Jack?" Will lifted himself onto his elbows to get a better view of the pirate, feeling the light dizziness caused by the movement and lack of blood. Jack turned around and smiled at him.  
  
"It's a good thing I am here. Otherwise you wouldn't be here either." Will looked shocked.  
  
"You mean you are the one that saved me?"  
  
"Aye, several times in fact." Jack nodded to the doctor's knife still implanted in the wall from where he had thrown it the night before. Wills eyes grew wide as he stared at the blade.  
  
"Jack I..." not for the first time that day Will found himself at a lack for words. "Thank you." In response Jack just nodded and turned to look back out to sea. "How long are you going to stay here?"  
  
Unnoticed by Will, Jack swallowed uncomfortably. The truth was that Jack didn't think he was leaving. As soon as Norington thought Will fit he would have Jack hung. The commodore was a decent man despite the fact that he was a man of the law, but walking into the mans house was definitely pushing it. Jack had escaped worse situations before, being the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow and all, but always with help from others. In all the tales of adventure and magic starring Jack one major detail was always left out, without his friends he would have died a hundred times over. To bad for Jack the only people in Port Royal who would help him are Will and Elizabeth. Jack was sure that they would both do anything they could to help him but Will was far to injured to do anything but get himself hurt and Elizabeth was being watched like a hawk by her bloody commodore of a husband. Truth of the matter is that Jack is more then likely going hang before finding his way back to sea and the Black Pearl. Even as he stood staring out the window he could see guards surrounding the house, separating him from his freedom.  
  
"Cant bare to part from me again? I knew you couldn't withstand my charm." Jack answered trying to divert Will from his current train of thought. To Jacks dismay the boy continued unhindered by his feeble attempts to distract him.  
  
"I was thinking, maybe I could come with you. I could work on the Pearl." Wills hopeful chocolate eyes stared up at him, tearing at his soul, begging for acceptance and help.  
  
'You don't know how long iv wished you had done just that and come with me. How can I tell you that I can't even go back myself, it would break your heart to hear it. You may not love me as I do you but if you knew I was to die you would risk your own life for mine and I wont take that risk. I cant.' Jack thought to himself, desperately wishing things had turned out better for both of them and that he wouldn't have to decline Wills request. Luckily at that moment Elizabeth burst through the door.  
  
"Oh Will! You're awake! I would have come sooner but James locked me in my room and the windows are to high to jump from." Despite Jacks newfound dislike of Elizabeth for dismissing Wills love he couldn't help but admire her spunk. As she spoke Elizabeth ran across the room and pulled Will into a gentle hug. "I was so worried." She pulled back and her face grew solemn as she looked at the bandaged wrists she held in her hands. "Why Will?"  
  
Wills mouth moved slightly as if trying to say the words that simply refused to come out. At length his chocolate eyes fell to his pallid, bandaged wrists and he spoke. "I did not think there was anything left for me in this world."  
  
Elizabeth pulled him into another hug and whispered in his ear so that only he could hear. "Everything's O.K now Will, Jack Is back, you have another chance to tell him how you feel, don't let it slip away." She stood and then looked at Jack. "Is there anything you need?" Jack nodded.  
  
"Cold water and towels for his fever and food, anything you think he can eat." Elizabeth disappeared into the hall only to return a little while later with two maids who set down the items. Jack smiled his thanks to her but she did not leave. Instead she gave Jack a huge hug. "Thank you far saving Will." Then in a whisper just for Jacks ears she added. "Talk to him Jack." With a quick kiss to Wills cheek she left the two alone once more.  
  
Jack wasted no time in wetting a towel and putting it on Wills overheated forehead. His fingers lingered lightly on the boys' cheek for a moment before pulling away. Jack sat down on the bed next to Will with another towel in hand.  
  
"Why did you think there was nothing left for you?" Jack inquired softly. As he spoke he noticed that Wills fever had risen noticeably sense he was preoccupied with Elizabeth. In the lull before Will spoke Jack wiped the sweat from the younger mans face, trying not to enjoy the light touch of his fingers caressing bare cheek.  
  
"You saw how I live, what would you do?" Will spoke like someone who had seen more then their share of hardship and was ready to break. Jacks face turned dark at the mention of how he had found his love cold and dieing. It brought back old pains he had never wanted to relive and would have died before having Will live through or even witness.  
  
"I would leave, I was a little younger than you are now when I decided that my life as I knew it was to...dark, so I left. You are strong Will, something else must of added to the pain that was already there or you would not have been so foolish as to have tried to take your own life." Will watched Jack as intently as he could through the fevered fog in his mind. He knew that Jack had actually opened up to him, shared part of the past that he had tried so hard to hide from the world. Jack was looking down at his hands, pretending not to be embarrassed as he showed Will the darkest secrets of his heart.  
  
"My love left me, a life without love is pointless." Jack looked back over at Will and realized that the fever was taking a hold and that the boy would soon fall asleep. His heart ached, talking to the one he loved about love. Will could never love him; he had almost died because of his love for Elizabeth. Despite knowing all this Jack carried on with the conversation pretending like his heart wasn't breaking into a million little pieces.  
  
"Elizabeth didn't leave you. She obviously still loves you, even if it is only a sisterly love." Jack put the towel down and retrieved the bowl of soup brought for Will. "Can you eat?" Will nodded and tried to pull himself into a sitting position. His arms shook with the effort but he was able to balance himself against the pillows. He reached for the bowl but even as he held out his hands for it his arms shook violently. Jack put Wills arms down gently and scooted closer so he could feed Will.  
  
"I love Elizabeth, but only as a sister, she is the closest thing I have to a family. I love her but she is not my love." Will blushed and tried to push away the spoon coming at him but Jack wouldn't have it.  
  
"You need to eat, you will need your strength, sleeping will be pointless unless you have fuel to help repair your body, now eat." Jack brought a spoonful of food to Wills lips and watched him choke it down, careful not to spill any on the boy. "Who is it that you love now?" Jacks heart beat wildly in his chest as he asked the question. Even though he tried to tell himself that Will could never love him his heart refused to listen to logic.  
  
"I...can't say, not yet."  
  
After eating half the soup Will felt he couldn't possibly eat anymore. He felt sick from not being able to tell Jack how he felt towards him and his fever was making him tired. Will shook violently as he pulled the covers around himself he was freezing cold. It was an unnatural cold that reminded him of the he felt just before he had blacked out after slitting his wrists and it scared him. Jack was alive and really did care about him; he didn't want to die anymore, not as long as there was the slightest chance that they could be together.  
  
Jack noticed Wills shivering and found a few extra blankets. When he returned to Will the boy was already half sleep. His shirt clung to sweaty skin that retained its sickeningly pale hue despite the fever. Still trying to convince himself that he wasn't enjoying taking care of Will he pulled back the blankets revealing the slight form. He didn't hesitate pulling Will into his arms and unbuttoning the damp shirt. After he peeled the wet cloth away from Wills fair skin he put the boy back down and added the extra blankets. Still Will shivered violently and twisted in such a way that Jack worried that the day-old wounds would reopen.  
  
"Jack." Wills pained moan disturbed the pirate, he never wanted to hear such pain in his loves voice.  
  
"Will?" half lidded chocolate eyes met his own clear ones and bare arms reached out to him like a child begging to be picked up. Jack gave Will his hand and was pulled down onto the bed with Will snuggling into his arms. After some creative moves Jack got both himself and Will under the blankets. Finally Will stopped twisting and rested peacefully in Jacks arms. It looked as if Jack would be able to watch Will sleep after all.  
  
Jack stared at Will trying to memorize every curve of his face and the way thick eyelashes brushed lightly against soft cheeks as the sunlight played across his face making Will look like an angel at rest. He knew that every moment spent with his love was precious and tried to savor every moment, every breath he spent with Will. The chance of Jack swinging by morning was huge yet still he could not concentrate on finding himself a way out. He was resigned to his fate and was content to hold his love until the fever ran its course so he could leave Will healthy and alive. Only one problem remained, Brown had to die. If Jack had to run through streams of the royal navy's bullets to do it he would kill Brown. No one hurt his Will and lived, if time allowed Brown would wish for death before the end. Even as he planned out a mans death Will still stole away his attention with an unconscious sigh or touch. Although he fought it with all the strength he had left eventually Jack succumbed to sleep.  
  
Elizabeth slipped quietly into the room. She made it to the end of the bed and smiled lovingly at the two occupants. Jack had his arms wrapped protectively around Will whose head rested in the crook of Jacks neck. Ever sense she had found Will crying after Jack left she had known how he felt for the older man and the moment she saw how Jack treated him in return she knew he felt the same. Hopefully they would tell each other before anything else bad happened to them. Elizabeth knew they would never believe her, they were far to foolish to just accept that someone could love them. Elizabeth loved them both dearly but sometimes they were as thick as rocks. With a delighted smile she crept back out of the room.  
  
It wasn't until darkness fell that the two woke up. Will was the first to wake, embarrassed to wake up in Jacks arms but not unhappy about it. He shifted slightly and found that it was more then a little uncomfortable to lye flat on his back thanks to his last encounter with Brown. With a pained yelp he moved back to his side.  
  
Jack woke up at Wills yelp and automatically pulled the boy closer to himself protecting him from an invisible attacker. After finding no one else in the room Jack drew back enough to look at Will. There was a pained expression on his loves face but the sickly shine of fever seemed to have left his eyes.  
  
"You all right?" Will nodded turning pink from embarrassment. "Nothing to be ashamed of love." Jack stroked Wills curly brown hair and tried to go back to sleep but Will kept twisting uncomfortably in his arms. After a minute of twisting Jack pulled Will to his chest efficiently stopping all movement on Wills part.  
  
"If you keep twisting you're going to hurt yourself." Even as he spoke Jack searched for any new sign of injury and found it on the bed sheet in the form of fresh blood. Will had reopened one of the cuts on his wrists. Jack untangled himself and got new bandages from the doctor's bag. Will sat up, his wavy brown hair framing his face perfectly. He looked more like himself now then Jack had seen him yet.  
  
"Consider yourself lucky mate, it would be much worse if you had reopened other wounds." Jack took the slender wrist in his hand and unraveled the bloody cloth.  
  
"I know." Jack looked away from the wrist he was tending to for only a moment to catch a glimpse of sad brown eyes. Jack rebound the wrist without causing any more pain without another word. He had been restraining himself from acting on his feelings just long enough to stop the bleeding.  
  
"He did this more then once?" Jacks voice was harder then he meant it to be and Will flinched a little. Watching the memories of pain and desperation pass over his loves face was enough to break Jacks thin resolve. He pulled Will into his arms protectively, fire burning in his eyes. "Damn him! I swear that I will protect you. I will not let anyone lay a finger on you ever again, his life is mine." The words were a loud growl by the end.  
  
Will watched in awe at the surge of protectiveness running through jack. Ever sense he could remember Will had to watch out for himself. Not once could he remember feeling safe, not even with his mother. He was always the man in the family and had to watch out for himself and his mother. That is why he practiced with his swords for hours every day. But now something had changed, when Jack said that he would protect him Will couldn't help but feel safe.  
  
"I can't go back Jack, even though everything is different now I don't think I can stand to live here any longer." Will confided softly after Jack had calmed down a little.  
  
Until morning they sat, with Will on Jacks lap talking about anything and everything. Jack watched as the color slowly flooded back into Wills skin and the life come back to his eyes. It seemed like nothing could break their little haven, for one shining moment it felt like everything would be all right and that they could handle anything. Then it all came crashing down around them, the fragile illusion of peace shattering like glass falling on unforgiving earth.  
  
Norington and several of his guards burst into the room, all with their guns fixed on Jack.  
  
~*~  
Think I was joking with the picture thing? Nope! Here is the link I made it myself, just click an album, there are some good pics from the premier.  
  
Thank you everyone who reviewed! You guys rule! Please review! 


	5. Eunuchs

Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I did I would keep Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom in a cage in my room. =^.^= Warnings: dark, killing, angst, mutilation, m/m, and rape (I think that's everything...)  
  
~*~ Norington and four of his men burst through the door of Will and Jacks peaceful haven. Norington stood in the middle of the group whose eyes, and guns, were all fixed on Jack.  
  
"Sparrow your time has come." Norington was no longer the caring husband Jack had seen before but the arrogant prick that had decided that Jack was only fit for the gallows a year earlier.  
  
"Had a change of heart have we? No more little deal? William is not healed yet, will you throw him out to the curb as well?" Jack asked wrapping his arms protectively around Wills waist.  
  
"The boy will stay here in the care of my wife. You are a wanted man and shall face the consequences of your actions."  
  
Will spun around in Jacks arms confusion written all over his face. "Jack what's happening? Don't leave me. Please!"  
  
"You are wasting my time Sparrow, either get up now or we will use force and I will not be held accountable for anything that happens to the boy." One of Noringtons men slowly raised his gun so that it pointed at the oblivious Will.  
  
With a scowl Jack gently placed Will onto the bed and stood up.  
  
"Jack? Weren't you granted clemency or something? Anything?" Will asked desperately. Jack just looked down at his boots not wanting to see the pained look in Wills eyes. "I wont let you! You can't take him!" Will stood and took a few steps that he hoped looked more intimidating than he felt with his weak legs wobbling beneath him. Once he stood between Jack and Norington his legs gave way and he would have fallen if it weren't for Jacks strong arms to catch him.  
  
"You see Norington! He is not well, you lying bastard. Was it to hard for you to be a good man for more then a day?" Hate written all over his face Jack picked Will up and carried him back over to the bed, guns pointed at both him and Will. "I'm sorry love, I have to go now. Promise me you'll stay here."  
  
"Jack I wont let them, I will sa-" He was quieted by a hand covering his mouth.  
  
"Just don't do anything stupid." Jack whispered desperately as two of Noringtons man grabbed him and pulled him from the room.  
  
Once out of the room Jack turned to Norington. "Just one more thing Norington. Did it hurt?"  
  
Norington answered with the dull monotone voice he seemed to have perfected. "Did what hurt?"  
  
"You know, snip snip." With the aid of Jacks hand motions even the dumb witted guards Jack remembered from his last stay at Port Royal had the decency to wince. Norington scowled and led the group off to the jail.  
  
After endless banging echoing through the house Elizabeth finally fell through the now broken door of her bedroom and rushed to Wills room. On arrival she found a note on the bed. Will had written it hurriedly and the ink was smudged with tears that stained the paper. He was on his way to the smithy to collect his swords. He didn't write it down but Elizabeth knew the note for what it was. He was planning some way to free Jack, even though his plan might be to run in blades raised high. She had to act quickly whatever she chose to do, time was of the essence. With a last look down at the empty bed she decided that in his current state it would take Will all day to get to the Smithy. It would be better if she tried to rescue Jack alone, no point in Will getting hurt more than he already was. She ran back to her own shared bedroom and donned some of her husbands old cloths so that she would blend in with the red clad idiots running around Port Royal.  
  
Jack hung on the bars of his cell staring at the two guards in front of him. From what he could get out of the two bumbling idiots that now guarded him a group of pirates had managed to escape in the past year and security had been bumped up. Jack remembered his guards to be the ones guarding the dauntless the year before. Recalling their amazing capacity for being tricked he had tried to get the keys from them but to no avail. It looked as though there would be no escape this time. That is until a new set of boots made their way noisily down the stone stares.  
  
Elizabeth with her hair pulled into a hat in some attempt to resemble a man walked into the room with an air of fabricated confidence.  
  
"I am to escort this man to his execution, unlock him immediately." Elizabeth adopted a slightly deeper voice then her own as she spoke.  
  
"Wait a minute, Commodore Norington told us to not let him out for anyone but him." The larger of the two said.  
  
"Especially not his wife!" Added the second one unhelpfully.  
  
"Does he look like the commodores wife to you?" the larger one spoke again, only this time to the other man in a you-are-an-idiot sort of tone.  
  
"Well actually...he does sort of remind me of a girl now that you mention it." The two started arguing and Elizabeth started to panic. She turned to Jack with a questioning glance hoping to find what she should do. Finding none she went to plan B, the classics.  
  
Elizabeth made a loud coughing sound that attracted the attention of the two guards and promptly fainted.  
  
"AH! He died!" the skinny one yelled.  
  
"He's not dead you ninny!" The larger one replied, kneeling to pat the 'mans' face.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Jack spoke up for the first time since Elizabeth's arrival on the scene. The kneeling man froze with his hand hovering above Elizabeth's face.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"That man," Jack gestured to the not actually unconscious girl on the floor "has Fellitese." The two just looked at him confused so he pushed his advantage. "Horrible disease, first you start to cough then you just black out randomly like that. You can tell its Fellitese because the disease makes you loose all facial hair and he obviously has none. Then after a slow painful and bloody week or so, you die. That is of course unless you have the antidote for it."  
  
"Great, well just take him to the doctors then." He reached out again, this time as if he were going to pick up the fallen girl.  
  
"I wouldn't be doing that! Its very contagious and no one in Port Royal has the antidote, save me, and I am the only one who can administer it because I was introduced to the disease before. Quick let me out so I can save him." The man on his knees had jumped up and away from the 'contagious man' and tried to inch as far away from Elizabeth as possible.  
  
"I think we'll just wait for the commodore to come let you out to help him thank you very much." The larger of the two said from his safe place across the room.  
  
"Shame, once they black out like this there is only a few minute span where the medicine can be administered. Hate to loose a man on your own shift when the cure is within your reach, don't you think?" Both the guards started to fidget uncomfortably.  
  
"Alright so you can save him and then you'll go back into the cell right?"  
  
"Of course! If I am good maybe Norington will let me off on a lighter sentence, besides I couldn't get past both of you strong fellows, now quickly before it's to late!" Under pressure the two broke and the skinny one was forced to open the door. Jack quickly swaggered out the door and grabbed his affects. "Just a moment." Jack kneeled close to Elizabeth's face and whispered to her. "Please say you have some kind of weapon." With a discrete move a sword found its way into Jacks hand and with a quick spin Jack took down the smaller man with a light blow to the head, just enough to knock him out. With another quick leap the other man joined his friend on the floor. Elizabeth smiled up at Jack.  
  
"Fellitise?"  
  
"Far too sober to be creative love. Now, where is William?" Jack asked while putting his oversized hat back on.  
  
"He left a note saying he was headed for the smithy to get his swords. To rescue you no doubt." Elizabeth kept talking but Jack stopped listening after smithy.  
  
"He WHAT? How could you let him go back there? As he is now Brown will kill him!" Jack was hysterical.  
  
"Kill him? You mean Brown hurt him? I am going to kill the bastard! Oh god! Will! He might be there by now, we have to save him!"  
  
Together they ran through cobble streets and under bridges hoping they would be make it in time. The smithy was in sight, only a few buildings down when a scream bit through the hushed air. He was to late. Desperation and fear gripped Jacks heart; with an added burst of speed he burst through the smithy door, tears in his eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
It had taken Will a long time to get to the smithy. Every time he managed to get more then a few steps his legs would start to quiver and threaten to buckle beneath him. After what seemed like a lifetime of walking Will finally made it to the smithy. Desperation to save Jack fueling his broken body he burst through the door only to find his worst nightmare staring him in the eye.  
  
" 'Lo bitch, where the fuck did you run off to? Weren't trying to hide from me were ya?" Brown took a last swig from his bottle and threw it to the floor. "Work is gettin' all backed up while you were out hiding! Ill make you pay for that a hundred times over you little whore! Making me look bad!" Browns drunken walk was faster than Wills pained one, no matter how hard he tried there was no escaping what was to come.  
  
"You were always a good fuck, ill miss it when yer dead." Brown threw Will against one of the anvils and bent him over. The blow knocked the wind out of Wills lungs and he was sure that it had broken more then a few of his ribs. Browns greasy hand pulled down Wills pants and Browns own dirty brown ones soon followed. Without any preparation Brown placed himself at Wills already injured entrance ready to thrust into the boy beneath him when he felt himself falling backwards. Brown found himself lying on the flat of his back with Will facing him.  
  
"I am going to make you regret the day you ever met me." With a twisted smirk Will took Browns length in one hand and the surgical blade he had taken from the wall in Elizabeth's mansion in the other. With a quick slice and an unearthly screech from Brown, Will threw what remained of Browns manhood to the ground.  
  
"Will!"  
  
In the time it took for Will to realize that it was Jack who called out his name Jack had run to him and pulled him into a desperate embrace.  
  
Elizabeth only a few steps behind Jack finally made it to the smithy. "Oh thank god your all right!" Elizabeth took a step in and screamed as brown grabbed her ankle begging for help. She kicked him away from her and ran to shut the door to give them some measure of privacy.  
  
"He is still alive!"  
  
For the first time Jack looked past Will to where Brown lay bleeding on the floor. "Will! You made him a eunuch!" Will managed a small fake smile for his friends that quickly turned genuine as he felt Jack shake with laughter.  
  
Jacks laughter subsided and he looked Will over searchingly. Jacks face grew stony as he saw that Wills pants were gathered at his knees. He grabbed Wills chin and pulled the boys face close to his own forcing Will to look him in the eye. "Did he hurt you?" Will shook his head lightly.  
  
"He didn't get the chance." With a small chuckle Will tossed the bloody knife to the floor.  
  
Jack turned so that Elizabeth wouldn't see anything that she shouldn't and helped Will put his pants back in place. Will was blushing madly once they were finished and was glad for the distraction the new noises from the street caused.  
  
The sound of marching boots reached Jacks ears. "Damn, Norington found out I left. We don't have much time."  
  
"Jack they are at the end of the street!" Elizabeth called from her place at the window.  
  
"There is no way out! The back door leads to a dead end!" Will said in a near-frantic voice. "Jack I wont let them take you!"  
  
Jack carried the boy to where Elizabeth stood and let him lean on her. "Its alright Will, I will not let them take me." He turned to Elizabeth. "I need you to make a distraction, Norington cant come down here for just a little while longer. I need time to hide." Elizabeth nodded and was about to go out the door when jack stopped her. He whispered in her ear so that Will wouldn't overhear. "It will take too long for me to get out of here for you to wait for me. I will take the fall for the eunuch thing but they will figure it out eventually and they will go after Will. Take him to Tortuga, Ill meet up with you in a few days." Elizabeth only nodded. She knew that Jack was just was just trying to cover for Will. She knew Norington would never know what Will had done, Jack was trying to save Will from this place and she would help him in any way possible.  
  
The two were half way out the door when Will turned around, tears in his eyes. "Jack, please don't leave me again." Then they were gone.  
  
Elizabeth's hysterical cries were enough proof for Jack that she had operation distraction under control. So he had time to do just what he wanted.  
  
Jack strolled over to where Browns dick lay and picked it up. Brown was still twisting on the ground and didn't notice Jack until he received a good kick to the side from the pirates booted foot.  
  
"Looks like Will had a little fun with you. Looks like you're out of luck mate. Will is a kind soul and left you to live. I on the other hand am Captain Jack Sparrow and no one messes with MY Will. Will set the tone so I might as well finish that way." Jack tied browns hands behind his back and thrusted the castrated member into Browns mouth and down his throat.  
  
Jack watched for a second as Brown tried to gasp for air that he couldn't reach. With one last spiteful kick to what was left of the mans crotch Jack lifted himself onto the rafters. He watched from his place on the ceiling as Brown choked to death on his own vial member and Noringtons men entered the room. After hours of the men pretending to be useful and wincing at the pirates' handwork it was decided that Jack had killed Brown and somehow managed to escape. Night had fallen and the moon was well into the sky when it was finally safe for Jack to leave his hiding place.  
  
Jack would have been able to walk right out of Port Royal but his newfound worrying nature got the best of him. He sneaked back to the mansion and climbed a tree that was conveniently placed outside Noringtons open window. Jack smiled as Norington all but howled with anger as one of his men reported his wife and Will to be missing. They found safe passage to Tortuga. Jack would have sent them to the Pearl but he didn't think they could make the treacherous journey over razor sharp rocks that he had taken to avoid anyone spotting his beloved Black Pearl.  
  
Amazingly Jack made his way out of town and all the way back to his Pearl without incident. Once he got there he was immediately hoisted up to find a rather annoyed Anamaira waiting for him.  
  
"Did you get Will?" Was the first thing that came from Anamarias mouth as Jack tumbled on board.  
  
"I never said I came here to get Will! All you have to know is that my business here is done!" Jack turned to the rest of the crew. "Hoist sails! You have all done well! What do you say about some time in Tortuga?" The crew shouted its approval not bothering to mention that they had done nothing as they waited for Jack. Only Anamaria followed Jack as he went to the wheel.  
  
"I'm not dumb Jack. You have been sulking ever since you left the boy and now you finally go for him and you don't bring him back!" She paused a moment and then began to talk once more. "I know he didn't reject you Jack, Your both fools if you think you think that your little charades fooled anyone." Jack turned to her again.  
  
"He did not reject me, alright? We got in a bit of trouble and we are going to go meet up with him now." Jack looked incredibly frustrated but Anamaria just smiled.  
  
"Everything will work out." Jack turned to stare at the rare moment of tenderness from Ana but she had already left to go help the crew.  
  
Jack wanted to laugh at himself; he was acting like a child. It had hurt like hell to give him up but Will was in good hands and they would be together again in less than a week. There was really no need to worry. Despite Wills injuries the duo could handle Tortuga no problem. Mere days separated him from his love; there was nothing now that could stop Jack from being with the one he loved. Now that Will was a little better off and hopefully not as suicidal as he had been he could handle the fact that Jack loved him. As soon as they met up again Jack would tell Will exactly how he felt, and everything would work out, maybe Will would even learn to love him back.  
  
With an air of confidence that he had lacked in the year he had been separated from his love, Jack sailed on, once again the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl. Soon new stories would spread like wild fire throughout the Caribbean of Sparrow and his lover Turner, the best pirates to ever sail the seven seas.  
  
~*~  
  
Don't worry I cannot let it end like this, I still have a few twists left. So if you want me to write fast just review, it is inspirational! (everyone who did I LOVE YOU!) Also the picture link didn't work last time but it is in my bio check it out there are a couple of Johnny and Orlando hugging...*cough cough* Review please! 


	6. The Return of Evil

Disclaimer: I own nothing...YAY ME Warnings: M/M, blood, mentions of rape. Nothing bad in this chapter really, light mentions of all the above, just enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
"Captain its too rough! We have to stop!" Ana Maria could barely be heard over the roar of the ocean. Jack was only a few feet from where Ana stood but he could only see a vague silhouette of what appeared to be a female through the turrets of rain.  
  
"She can handle it!" Jack shouted back to her as a particularly violent wave crashed onto the deck throwing several of the crew perilously close to falling overboard.  
  
"The Pearl can! It's the crew that cant!"  
  
Jack swore violently as he was thrown forward. They were only a day from port. One day away from his dear love. Will was already in Tortuga waiting for him and the only thing between them is this god-forsaken storm. Jack waited a year but now that Will was almost in his grasp his heart felt like it would burst if made to wait a minute longer. It was only when Ana Maria, a very seaworthy lass, was nearly swept overboard did Jack relent. The sea, which should have been his friend, had betrayed him.  
  
"Fine! Ana take over!" Even as he spoke he glared venomously at the sea, daring it to sweep him into its depths as he stomped his way to the captains' cabin in a way only Jack could, unhindered by the overpowering forces of nature pounding on him. The part of the crew that could see their captain through the downpour watched in amazement as Jack gave up the wheel to Ana. With any other captain they would not think twice about the action but Jack is by no means a normal captain. He never let anyone steer his beloved Pearl, especially not in a storm.  
  
Jack threw himself onto the bed and grabbed a bottle of rum from the floor as it rolled towards him. After downing half of the bottle in a single pull Jack felt mildly better. It was enough rum to let him think straight anyway. Immediately his thoughts went to a certain blacksmith that had been preoccupying his mind for quite some time now. Somewhere in his week-long venture to Tortuga Jack had promised himself to tell Will exactly how he felt the moment they were together again. Far too many things could happen to separate them and he would not miss another chance. Every moment with Will is an opportune one.  
  
Hours later the ocean had calmed and Ana Maria found her way to Jacks cabin. She opened the door without bothering to knock and entered with long confident steps. Ana Maria stopped at the bedside where Jack lay, still clutching a bottle of rum.  
  
"We'll be there tomorrow Jack, what could happen to the boy in a day?" Ana took the bottle from Jacks hand and took a deep pull. Jack looked back at her through dark liquored eyes.  
  
"We are talking about a Turner here! With any luck he will manage to be hit by lightning, kidnapped, and be barely clinging to life by the time I get there! THAT is if we are lucky." Jack sat up and waved his arms in the air for emphasis, managing to grab the bottle of rum back and take a swig.  
  
"I know ye haven't had that much to drink yet, stopping being stupid. Your dear Will will be fine until we get there."  
  
"You didn't see him like I did. When I left him a year ago he was living a fairytale, nothing could possibly go wrong! Still...he was beaten and raped by the only father he can remember, did not marry the strumpet and tried to kill himself." Tears Pooled in Jacks eyes and threatened to spill down his cheeks. "I can't see him like that again, I cant."  
  
It had only taken a day for Jacks resolve to break and tell Ana Maria everything that had happened. She had already known that Jack loved the boy, after being around a man like Jack for as many years as Ana Maria you learned how to pick up a thing or two. Ana Maria knew that if it were anyone else with Jack at the moment that despite his obvious pain he would never let it show. Despite Jacks downfalls Ana Maria took a certain pride in being one of Captain Jack Sparrows few trusted friends.  
  
"He just found you again Jack, do you really think that he would let himself die now?" Jack only glared at her. He still couldn't believe that there was a chance that Will could return his feelings.  
  
"Its not him killing himself I'm worried about. Something is wrong I can feel it." The Pearl shifted underneath them and Jack stroked the wall lovingly. "Pearl can feel it to, something is very wrong here."  
  
Will and Elizabeth had already been in port two days when Jack finally made it to Tortuga. As the Black Pearl glided into port the moonless sky provided no light for docking. Normally Jack would have waited until morning to dock but he felt that if he had to spend another minute without Will his heart would burst in his chest, not to mention that the feeling of impending doom had not lifted.  
  
In a lone dingy Jack paddled to shore and made his way through the crowded streets of Tortuga. Jack headed to the bar he had brought Will to on their adventure, hoping the boy had the sense not to go into one of the rowdier pubs. With any luck Will rented a room above the pub and stayed in there. Jack stepped up to the bartender who doubled as the 'hotel' clerk.  
  
"Did a lad by the name of Turner rent a room here?" The bar keep checked a book behind the bar and nodded to Jack.  
  
"Checked in two nights ago he did."  
  
"What room?" The man took a step back, startled from the bite in Jacks Voice.  
  
"Four" The man said quickly, wanting to be rid of Jack. Jack nodded and ran up the stairs; more than a little concerned at the ease he had gotten the number of the room with. The bartender didn't know anything about Jack yet he still gave away Will.  
  
Jack didn't bother to knock but burst through the door, ready to grab onto Will and never let go. Instead of his love Jack found Elizabeth sitting on the end of the bed crying into her hands.  
  
"Elizabeth! Where is Will?" Elizabeth ran to Jack the moment she realized he had finally come, relief flooding her features.  
  
"They have him Jack! They took him!" Pain ripped through Jacks chest but he kept his composure, finding Will took priority over freaking out.  
  
"Calm down luv. Who took Will?" Jack settled his hands on Elizabeth's slender shoulders, calming the shaking of her lithe frame.  
  
"Barbossa and his men!"  
  
"That is not possible, Barbossa is dead, killed him me self."  
  
"I know but he was there, real as I stand before you now!" chocked sobs broke up her words and they grew more and more frantic as she spoke. "Last night Will decided to wait for you in the bar. He was sure that something had happened to you. Barbossa walked in and asked the man at the bar if he knew if you were in town Jack! He was leaving when he spotted Will." Elizabeth started crying again. "I'm sorry Jack, I tried to stop them but there were to many. Barbossa, he laughed and said that I was not to be harmed." She stopped crying and looked into Jacks eyes, realization hitting her for the first time. "He said I was to be kept alive so I could tell you what's happened to Will! It's a trap!"  
  
Jack nodded, his mind shut down and his body worked on instinct. "Elizabeth you should go home. I will save Will, there is nothing for you to do here." Elizabeth didn't protest, knowing Jacks words rang true. But as Jack turned to leave she stopped him.  
  
"Wait!" Elizabeth ran to the bed and pulled down the covers. Upon the bed lay the most beautiful sword Jack had ever seen. Elizabeth picked it up and handed it to Jack. "He made it for you."  
  
Jack examined the sword. It was perfectly balanced and its long blade glinted softly in the candlelight. The handle fit perfectly into his hand, almost as if Jack had become one with the blade. Three sapphires Jack recognized as the ones he had given to Will at Isle De Muerta for helping get the Pearl back were imbedded in the handle. Engravings decorated the blade, one in particular stood out. At the hilt of the blade was a carving so beautiful that it seemed like the creature would fly from the metal at any second. The carving was a sparrow flying free, a pearl clutched in its hand. Jack felt tears sting the back of his eyes as he gently caressed the bird. Never had someone given him something so heartfelt and beautiful as the sword that lay delicately in his hands.  
  
"Thank you luv."  
  
"Oh! Jack! One last thing. Once you do find him...please send word that you're both alright!"  
  
"Aye, I promise."  
  
Jack traveled as fast as he could back to the Pearl. He knew that he was running head first into a trap but there was no way around it. With a groan Jack realized that his crew had not been allowed on shore at the last two ports, they are not going to be happy to say the least.  
  
The entire crew was standing on deck when Jack finally made it onboard. He had made such a racket trying to get help with the dingy that he woke everyone on board.  
  
The second his boots touched the deck Jack faced his crew, prepared to scream and threaten anyone who opposed his seemingly baseless decision to leave.  
  
"We are headed to Isle De Muerta and we leave now!" To Jacks surprise no one said a word, instead they all went directly to work. Jack stood stunned as Ana stepped up behind him.  
  
"I might have let it slip that you were chasing after Will." Jack spun around to face the woman with a look that could kill. "Besides, the crew took a liking to Will. We will fight to save him." Jack managed a small smile. Jack knew that without a doubt he had the best crew in all of the Caribbean under his command, the most loyal at any rate. It was almost as if the gods had tried to make up for having Barbossa as a first mate by sending him the best men of this world. Either that or the gods wanted a twist to their sick little soap opera that was Jacks life.  
  
Ana Maria and Jack made their way to the ships wheel. "It was Barbossa, he is alive, or undead at any rate. He wants revenge so he took the lad to get to me." Jack turned so that he could see any change in Ana Marias face and found none.  
  
"Like I said before, we will fight."  
  
No matter what ship Barbossa had acquired it would be no match for the Pearl. In a matter of days they would catch up. Despite that Jack knew that the final battle would be held at Isle De Muerta. His former first mate always had a flare for Drama, delaying the inevitable until the opportune moment for his twisted artistic ideals.  
  
~*~  
  
"So boy, you gonna tell me what kind relationship you have with Jack?" Barbossas finger made its way slowly down Wills face as he spoke. Unable to move do to the shackles on his hands and ankles that bound him to the floor and ceiling Will spit at the smirking pirate. Barbossa wiped the spit from his face and made an angry grab for Wills chin. "No mater, whelp, you will serve your purpose."  
  
"You will gain nothing by holding me here." Will said defiantly.  
  
"Oh, quite the contrary lad, you will bring me what I need. Then I will take from you what I want." Barbossa groped Wills crotch with his greasy ring-covered hand for emphasis.  
  
"I will never help you!" Will shouted as he tried to no avail to pull himself free of the pirates searching hand.  
  
"You already are! Jack is undoubtedly after us at this very moment. On a foolhardy quest to save his whelp. Risking life and limb to save you. Its so touching its almost enough to make hurl. Jack always was a fool. Personally I don't see what he sees in you beyond a good fuck." Barbossas eyes raked over Wills struggling body.  
  
"Jack is a pirate, and a good one at that! He would never walk into your little trap."  
  
"He will if his dear whelps life is on the line. Even as we fought back on Isle De Muerta he couldn't focus on me. Always trying to sneak a peek at you, make sure you hadn't gotten yourself skewered." Will was beyond surprised at the jealousy he found in Barbossas voice, but he couldn't focus on that. Jack had been living the revenge he had dreamt of for years but he still he took the time to check on Will. Had Will really been so blind not to see that Jack cared if only as a friend?  
  
"You have been treated far to much like a guest whelp, time to change that!" Barbossas jealousy turned to anger as he looked upon Wills angelic form. He took a blade from his belt and tore ruthlessly at Wills cloths.  
  
Will bit his lip as he felt the blade slicing into his skin as his cloths where torn from him. With a grunt Barbossa slashed half-hazardly at the remains of Wills pants. The metallic taste of blood flooded into Wills mouth as his teeth sank deeper into the flesh of his lip. The knife cut into his thigh and burned like hellfire, determined not to give Barbossa the pleaser of hearing his pain Will bit further into his bloodied lip. Barbossa took a step back and admired his handy word with a twisted glee.  
  
"You look much better in blood then without. I'm beginning to see what Jack sees in you. I might even keep you when this is through." Will shivered at the lust in Barbossas eyes and resisted the urge to gag as Barbossa ran a hand down his bare chest. "Not to worry whelp, there is no reason for me to take you now. No fun in that. Can't feel it anyway..." He mumbled the last part more to himself than anything else.  
  
Will was immensely relieved when Barbossa finally left him alone. He let his head fall down to his chest and watched blood well in thin red lines all over his body, crimson clashing violently with his ivory white skin. A twisted smile spread across Wills face as crimson liquid dribbled down his naked form. He couldn't help but notice the irony. Not a month before Will would have watched his life essence flow from his body with a childish delight. It seems that Barbossa and Will found something they have in common, to bad for Will it's that they both like to see him bleed.  
  
Even in his current state Will couldn't help but think of what Barbossa had said about Jack and the jealousy hidden inside those words. If the pirate was telling the truth then Jack had been in the middle of an epic battle and still took the time to check on a boy who was no longer of any use to him. Will himself had ignored his opponent far to many times than completely sane to see how Jack was fairing against Basbossa. He remembered the pain ripping through his body as he watched Jack being impaled on Barbossas cold blade, until that moment he had not realized what true fear was. Whatever happened now he couldn't let Jack meet that fate again. This time immortality was not an option.  
  
Days passed slowly and Will was given only water, and only enough to survive at that. On the second day two of the crew came into the brig with keys to re-shackle him so that he could sit on the floor of the cold wet cell. Instantly Will recognized the pirates as part of Barbossas original crew that had been taken to Port Royal. The lanky pirate who constantly scratched at his fake eye saw the look of bewilderment on Wills face and was quick to brag of their escape. Barbossas men had been the ones who escaped Port Royal earlier that year, they were the reason security had been bumped up making it difficult for Elizabeth and Jack to escape. Will couldn't believe that he had never figured out that it had been Barbossas crew that escaped the gallows. The most alarming thing was that besides the occasional taunt or grope from the crew Will was not harmed, Barbossa had not even been back to see him. Was Barbossa just biding his time? Waiting until not only Will would suffer but Jack as well?  
  
On the fifth day Will woke with a boot to his already broken ribs. Pain clouded his mind and the pirate above him made an attempt at another kick when Will ignored whatever the man had said in favor of the pain. Will turned just in time for the boot to catch his back. It hurt, but this time he could concentrate on what was being said to him as the cloud of pain had somewhat diminished.  
  
"Get up whelp! Wouldn't want to miss Jack now would you?" It was Barbossas sneering voice above him. "The Pearl will be here shortly, in fact why don't you go on deck and give dear Jack a wave, I know he is watching."  
  
When Will made no attempt to stand so he was roughly pulled to his feet and dragged up several flights of stairs. Barbossa dragged him all the way to the rear of the boat and threw him to the ground at his feet. He hadn't been lying; The Pearl was close behind them, now it was only a matter of hours before they caught up. As his eyes adjusted from being in the dark cell to the bright Caribbean sun figures materialized on the deck of the Pearl. One in particular stood out, a man behind the wheel, a telescope in hand.  
  
"Looks like we 'ave an audience." Barbossa stated happily as he pulled Will up by his knotted brown hair. Knowing that Jack could see everything through his telescope Barbossa held the knife to Wills throat. The small Jack figurine did not move, he had become so unnaturally still that it looked as if Jack had turned into an exotic doll rather than the normally flamboyant pirate of legend. "See, Jacks not a complete idiot, he knows that if I even feel threatened he will pay with your life."  
  
"You will not win this Barbossa! Only a fool would cross Captain Jack Sparrow!" Will spoke loudly and confidently, determined to show no fear with Jack undoubtedly watching his every move.  
  
"Jack will not be a problem, but you should be taught a lesson none the less. No one speaks up against me." Barbossa looked over Wills naked form; ivory skin smudged with dirt and dried blood. "You hardly look pretty anymore, need fresh blood to clash with your pearly white skin." The knife was raked slowly down Will chest, just deep enough to get the blood Barbossa desired, but not enough too allow Will to find his death. Will tried to fight but two of the crew saw what was happening and held him in place. His attempts where smothered as one of the men holding him in place ground his hips into Wills ass. Despite Wills wish to be defiant the unspoken threat of rape was enough to frighten Will obedient, at least for the moment.  
  
Barbossa licked at the fresh blood like a cat would milk. "Just a taste. Saving the rest for when our audience had a better view." Barbossa said with a confident smirk gracing his twisted face.  
  
"Your disgusting! And you're a fool if you think Jack will ever be defeated by the likes of you!" Will spat out in a fit of rage and disgust.  
  
"Its not wise to cross me boy." Barbossa pulled his nails across Wills already bloody chest leaving five streaks of crimson. The nail cuts burned hotter than any mortal fire and Will struggled to keep his gasps of pain at bay. He refused to let Barbossa see him weak and even more prominent in his mind was the fact that Jack was watching. If Jack thought Will was in pain he would risk himself to save Will.  
  
Barbossa let out a cold laugh enjoying what he was doing to both Will and Jack. With a nod from Barbossa the men holding Will tied him to the wheel, facing Jack.  
  
"Now we wait."  
  
~*~  
Jack resisted the urge to leap off the side of the boat and swim to Wills rescue. Barbossas ship was in view and with the aid of his telescope he could he see his former first mate heading into the bowels of the ship. He returned with Will in tow. Jack winced as Will hit the ground; even from where he stood on the Pearl Jack could see the bruising and cuts covering the boys' body.  
  
A feral growl resonated from Jacks chest alarming several of the crew. Not only was Will hurt but he was completely naked and Barbossa was treating him like some mutt. Jack resigned that there would be one more eunuch in the world if Barbossa had so much as touched HIS Will. Jack prayed to the gods that having Will naked was just some cruel joke. He didn't know if Will could take another rape and live to tell the tale. Even if the boys' body survived his soul would be broken.  
  
A closer inspection showed several serious wounds decorating Wills pale body. Jack could tell Barbossa was saying something to Will. Barbossa took out a blade that glinted sharply in the hot Caribbean sun and held it to Wills pallid throat. Jack froze, he was so close to his love, too watch him die now and be able to do nothing to stop it would do nothing short of kill him. Luckily Barbossa lowered the blade. A warning. If anything looked even slightly amiss Will would pay for it with his life. Barbossa was looking for a negotiation of sorts.  
  
'Fine, I won't attack just put Will down you bastard!' Jack thought desperately. He watched in horror as a knife cut into his loves perfect chest, crimson rivers flowed over Wills graceful figure. Jacks telescope threatened to break under the pressure of his crushing grasp. Barbossa was lapping some of the dark crimson blood from Wills chest. 'He will die! NO ONE touches MY Will!' Anger turned to pride as Will fought back, undoubtedly saying something incredibly stupid to defend someone's honor. There was a time for heroics but when one is at the mercy of anothers blade is not the time. 'Please Will just this once, don't do anything stupid!' It was to late; five new gashes decorated Wills porcelain skin.  
  
Will was tied standing to the wheel. Jack was sure that if Will had not been tied standing that he would not have the strength to stand alone.  
  
"ANA!" Jack yelled only to find the woman already at his side.  
  
"I have to go on board alone. You must follow the ship to Isle De Muerta. If you get there first you can all set up and ambush them. Do something, anything! I'm leaving you in charge. I wont let them take him from me, not when I just found him again."  
  
"Aye captain." Ana Maria knew that Jacks fate was in her hands. Any other pirate would have to be mad to trust his crew so blindly. Jack was mad, but not for handing overt command to Ana Maria. He was lucky that he had Ana and Gibbs onboard, it is rare to have such loyal friends when they are truly needed. Never in the history of the world was a pirate crew ever so loyal to their captain or a captain so loyal to his love.  
  
Jack made quick work of boarding Barbossas ship and making his way to his beloved Will. He was stopped just short of being able to see his love, caught on the other side of the sight-hindering wheel. Barbossa stood tall and commanding in his path, fire burning in his eyes. Jack swallowed, Barbossa was not looking for treasure, he was looking for revenge, it was written clear as day in his soulless eyes. As things were Barbossa would more then likely get his revenge. Jack had experienced Barbossas twisted torture once, before he was marooned on that godforsaken island. Barbossa was truly a creature of hell, mad beyond reason and with the blood thirst of a vampire. Any man in Jacks position would be worried, but Jack was not just worried, he was frightened, more frightened then he had ever been in his life. His life no longer meant anything to him, all that mattered was that he had to survive long enough to save his love from this fate worse then death.  
  
~*~  
Please review! One person reviewed last time (THANK YOU!) Seriously, even if you hate it, tell me! Thanks! I have it all planned out all I need to do is write so next one should be up soon. 


	7. Never going to let you die

Warnings! Rape, blood, suicide, m/m  
  
The foul figure of Barbossa stood purposefully in the way of Jacks view of the bleeding William. A demonic smile graced his twisted face as he watched with satisfaction as Jack tried to compose himself.  
  
"Let the boy go, he has nothing to do with anything." Jack said as he forced himself to stay in one place. His body screamed to move just a few more feet, just enough to see Will, make sure the boy is still in one piece.  
  
"Oh but he does, and if you want the whelp back we'll be needing to negotiate. But I wont be doin' that with your crew starin' at us." Jack looked back to the Pearl where the crew in its entirety stood, waiting for anything of significance. "When the Pearl takes her leave we will talk."  
  
Jack stood frozen in place. The unwritten rules of negotiation worked as such, the more men and firepower you have with you the more you can demand. Secondly the fiercer and more disinterested you look the lower the price. With the Pearl at his side he had leverage and an escape if the negotiations went sour.  
  
"I don't think I want to be doing that. Besides they only stare as much as your lovely crew of mutinous scum."  
  
"If that be the case you can go back to the Pearl and I shall keep the whelp."  
  
"Why would I want to risk my ship for some whelp? I'm being paid but not nearly enough for that mate." Jack added his trademark swagger for emphasis. He bit his lip as he heard the soft gasp coming from Will. He hoped Will understood what was being said, sometimes the boy took things far to literally for his own good, being honest will do that to you. Jack could only hope Will wouldn't do anything stupid before he got a chance to explain everything to him.  
  
"In that case...I have no need for a whelp." Barbossa took a purposeful step toward the abused boy and struck him hard with a ringed hand. Jack heard the thud of metal hitting flesh and watched in horror as the only part of Will visible to him, his feet, buckled and the ropes holding him prisoner strained with the effort of holding his weight.  
  
Jacks fragile resolve shattered and the mask of indifference faded from his face. It was one thing to be proud and stubborn when he only had himself to look after; it's quite another when a life you care for more then your own is in the balance. With a wave of Jacks arm the Pearl began its journey away from its disturbed captain. As the Pearl sailed into obscurity Barbossa dropped his hand to his side, blood tainting the glittering stones decorating his scared hands.  
  
"Now we can get down to business. If you will follow me." Barbossa turned and went into the bowels of the ship, not bothering to glance back to see if Jack would follow. Two of the crew untied Will and dragged the still unconscious boy after Barbossa. Jack followed willingly after Will, hoping to signal the boy about what he called his 'plan'. The plan was nothing more than keeping both of them alive until an opportunity presented itself but it was something, at least in Jacks world.  
  
Jack was led to the captains' chambers. The rooms were not as grand as those off the Peal but then again no ship matched the Pearl. Barbossas sadistic toys decorated the walls, an array of whips on every wall. Barbossa himself stood like the keeper of the gates of hell at the entrance to the room, tall and unrelenting, unique in a grotesque way. Jack looked upon him in a way akin to seeing a bloody massacre and not being able to tear your eyes from the site. Will was dropped carelessly to the floor as if he were nothing more precious than a sack of flour. His limp body fell lifeless to the cold floor with a sickening thud that would doubtlessly have gained an unwilling cry from Will had he been conscious. Despite all this Jack stood his ground in the center of the room, trying desperately not to look at Wills bloodied and abused form.  
  
"Why him? The curse is lifted. He is useless." Jack kept his tone inquisitive, barely interested enough to bother asking a question. He could tell Barbossa wanted to reveal his no doubt elaborate escape from the clutches of death, but being the overly dramatic scoundrel he is he would need to be pushed just a bit more. "You are dead, I killed you."  
  
"I can't say I've forgive you for that one Jack." Barbossa drew out Jacks name enjoying toying with him. "You have made things rather uncomfortable for me. Before you shot me I was the immortal captain Barbossa who could feel nothing, but I had the ability to become mortal again, the ability to feel was within my grasp." His eyes faded to another world,seeing something Jack could not, his hand reached out as if trying to grab something that only existed in his mind. "For a moment I could feel the breeze in my hair, the wet slosh of my soaked boots. Then you took it from me, and all that was left was cold and darkness." The glaze disappeared from Barbossas eyes, a fire borne from hate replacing it. "When I woke I found this in my hand!" Barbossa pulled a chain at his neck and dangled the shinning gold in front of Jacks face. It was one of the cursed pieces of Cortez, the one still stained with tinges of the mingled blood of Jack and Will. "Jack had put the cursed thing into me hand!" Hearing his name the monkey jumped from his hiding place among the folds of dark cloth hanging around the room and onto the table. "Part of the curse I never knew. Put a piece into the hands of a dead man they live again, in whatever state you found them in." Hate dripped off every word as Barbossa pulled apart his shirt. An ugly hole marred the flesh over his heart; singe marks decorated the sides of the wound. Jack had a haunting feeling that somewhere in the depths of Barbossas frozen heart lay the bullet that had killed him.  
  
Jack tried to cover shock with a witty response; to bad none came to mind. "If I were you revenge wouldn't be my top priority mate, id go put that trinket back where it belongs and then find myself a girl."  
  
Barbossa slammed the gold onto the table. "I am the undead, and I can only become dead. You took away my chance at life. Not even the will of the gods could bring my life back to me!" The pirate's constant aura of cool detachment disappeared in a burning rage that brought an illusion of life to his soulless eyes. Barbossa advanced on the other pirate until Jack found his boots touching the wall behind him. He had not even realized he had been moving backwards. "I'll be wanting my revenge now."  
  
"Ah! You said negotiations would take place! Not even a man such as yourself would begrudge a man what is promised to him, eh?" Jack asked with a trademark swagger in hopes of hitting Barbossas slightly twisted ideas of honor and pride.  
  
"A deal is a deal" The façade of cool collectiveness took over Barbossas marred features once more. "I'll take you in turn for not killing the whelp."  
  
"...He goes free at a time and place of my choosing." Jack added remembering Wills failings when it came to negotiating with Barbossa the last time their paths had crossed. He hopped fervently that he was not forgetting anything.  
  
"We have an accord." Barbossa took a step back and help out his hand to make it official. Feeling as if he were selling his very soul to the devil Jack couldn't help the slight shake as he reached out to grab the offered hand.  
  
"NO!" Will cried from behind Barbossa as he plunged a stolen knife from the table into Barbossas back. The undead pirate howled with outrage and backhanded the boy with all his strength. Will was sent flying to the floor with a crash. Not bothering to take the blade from his back Barbossa turned to Jack.  
  
"Do we have an accord?" Jack hastily shook the hand offered him, fearing further retaliation on Wills part, or more accurately, further injury on Wills part.  
  
Will had hit the floor hard and old wounds reopened, but it wasn't that that kept him on the floor. He sat in shock as Barbossa moved and talked like there was not a jagged knife plunged into his back. He struggled back onto his feet and fought the wave of dizziness and nausea that rose up in him. By the time he had gotten up and made his way over to the table for a weapon Jack had been chained in his place.  
  
Barbossa finished with the chains and turned his attention on Will. With the feral growl of an injured animal the undead pirate ripped the knife from his back and held the bloodied weapon to Wills throat. Will struggled but stopped when the blade bit into his throat sending rivulets of warm blood down his neck. Barbossa dragged the unwilling boy to the table and threw him down upon it so that Wills chest was pressed firmly into the hard wood of the table.  
  
"You will pay for that one whelp! Unlike you I don't heal. To bad for you it means you can feel too." Will let out a gasp as his feet were kicked apart, baring his already naked form to the two men watching him. Realizing was going to happen Will struggled with all his might, ignoring the blade biting deeper into his flesh that was making his head swim.  
  
"Barbossa you said he would go free!" Jack screamed as he pulled desperately at his restraints.  
  
"Don't impugn me honor! I said he would go free at a time and place of your choosing. Would that be now? Don't 'ave to worry about him drowning! The sharks are prevalent this time of year."  
  
"Damn you Barbossa!" Jack screamed in outrage.  
  
"I already am dammed." The man replied with a satisfied smirk. "On second thought..." Barbossa twisted the table Will lay on so that Jack had a profile view of both Will and Barbossa, a perfect view of the hellish nightmare. Will stopped fighting again, knowledge of the knife lodged far to deep into his neck for comfort killing his defiant streak for the moment. "Much better! Now you can see your little whelp get what he deserves." Will was made to spread his legs again and Jack cried out.  
  
"I have a proposition for you. The whelp is nearly unconscious, not a lot of fun for a sadistic type like your self. I know what you like and he isn't it." Jack swallowed, wanting desperately not to have to continue with his little speech but Barbossa was looking at him expectantly, the bastard knew exactly what was coming. "Take me instead."  
  
"Jack didn't know ya cared. Tell me again what you want me to do, think I missed it that first time."  
  
"Fuck me." Jack ground his teeth together. After a week of Barbossas torture after the mutiny he knew what to say and when to pick his battles.  
  
"Sense you asked so nice."  
  
Jack was unshackled and stayed unmoving as Will was lifted from the table and restrained in his place. Will was barely coherent at this point, the blood loss taking its toll. He had not been able to follow the conversation, he was to busy trying to stay awake long enough to escape, or attack if the situation called for it, not that he would be of any help in either case. He was confused, but utterly relieved, as he was lifted from the table by Barbossas rough hands, maybe the dammed pirate had changed his mind!  
  
"Whelp!" Barbossa spit in Wills face as he spoke. "Better watch good an' hard or it'll be worse for both of ya." Will still didn't understand what was going on but nodded because of Jacks hyper nodding motion behind Barbossas back.  
  
Jack closed his eyes as Barbossa turned back to him. His body screamed for him to run, to fight the overwhelming doom, but he forced himself to stay still. Will was safe as long as he kept Barbossas attention.  
  
"Strip." Jack winced at the familiarity of the word, the only difference between now and the last time was this time he could only obey. Looking anywhere but Wills horrified eyes Jack rid himself of his cloths, letting them fall to a pile on the floor.  
  
"Jack?" Wills pained voice was enough to make the pirate turn to look at him. Jack bit his lip, preparing himself for what he knew would be a gruesome site. All through the negotiations Jack had managed not to look at Will, fearing that his body would get the best of him and strike out fruitlessly at Barbossa in a fit of blind rage. Now that there was truly nothing left to loose by looking upon his love Jack did just that.  
  
Wills unnaturally pale body was smothered with the dark crimson of dried blood. He was so covered in blood that old scars ran into new ones and his entire body became one open wound, a physical impossibility to discern any individual injuries. In the rare few places blood did not cover the skin was near translucent showing a starved neglected body, or the deep black purple of blood pooling under skin. Once warm brown eyes were fogged over with pain and fever. Shoulder length brown hair was stained a deep crimson, even black in places and hung in clumps around his face. The young trusting William Turner disappeared behind a blanket of blood and grime, leaving an angel of death in his wake.  
  
Tears burned behind Jacks eyes for his love but they did not fall. He had to stay strong for Will, for himself, Captain Jack Sparrow did not cry. He wouldn't let Barbossa have the privilege and satisfaction of seeing how deeply he had hurt him with his twisted games.  
  
"Jack what...?" Wills voice was soft and confused. Jack desperately wanted to comfort the boy, tell him everything was fine and not to worry, but he didn't trust his voice to speak.  
  
Barbossa made an impatient sound and Jack quickly turned his attention to the agitated pirate. Under no circumstances did Barbossa like to be ignored.  
  
Hatred radiating from Barbossas malicious form, his arm struck out and made contact with Jacks face. Jack spiraled to the floor; he didn't have time to adjust to his new position before Barbossa pulled him violently off the floor and threw him across the table like Will before him.  
  
"I will make ya pay attention to me." Barbossa growled as he crossed the room and retrieved a Cat of Nine Tails from the wall. Each tip was tied in a knot that could easily rip through the skin of Jacks back.  
  
Jack could hear the boots falls crossing the floor and the sharp intake of Wills breath as he realized what was about to happen. Jack put his forehead down on the table and implanted his teeth into the soft flesh of his lip. To revolt now meant certain death, going against an immortal pirate and his crew was too crazy, even for Jack. A loud crack echoed through the room followed by what Jack could swear was droplets of his blood splattering on the floor.  
  
Nine strips of pure fire burned through Jack. Soon the fire spread through his whole back and liquid crimson pooled around him on the table. The insistent crack of the whip pounded on Jacks ears. He had no idea how many times he had been hit with the cursed weapon but he knew that it only stopped when a cry escaped unbidden from his throat. If Jack had turned around he would have seen the look of bliss and twisted pleasure on Barbossas face as the man reveled in the echoes of Jacks pained cry.  
  
Will shook violently, he didn't know weather to cry or rip the chains that bound him from the walls. He was so helpless, there was nothing he could do and even now his mind couldn't concentrate through the dizzying fog in his mind. The sound of the cracking whip, Jacks heavy breathing, the brilliant color of the crimson blood pooling beneath Jack, then the utter horror of the entire scene. After a vicious struggle with the chains that drained him of almost all his strength he found just enough energy left to realize that a single tear escaped his chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Much better, aye Jack?" Barbossa asked not really expecting a response. "Not to talkative are we? No need to worry, I'll have you screaming by the end." The cold cheer the statement held assured its certainty.  
  
The crimson stained whip was placed lovingly on the wall and Barbossa paused to examine his handiwork. Jacks tangled and disheveled hair was tinged red with his own blood. The table beneath him would no doubt be stained once he was through but Barbossa only saw this as a memento of his victory. Jack was unable to get up from his place on the table and he stopped trying when he heard the strangled voice of Will calling out to him. A hard kick sent Jacks wobbling legs to his sides spreading him for Barbossas hungry eyes and those of the horrified Will.  
  
"Learn yer place Jack, this is where ya belong, and this is where you shall stay." Barbossa pulled down his own pants and left them at his knees. "I can't feel it, but you can."  
  
Barbossa pushed himself savagely into Jack, throwing his full weight against him ruthlessly. Jack tried to stop the scream of pain from ripping from his throat but Barbossas relentless pounding created more pain than he thought possible. This new pain made the sweltering lashes on his back a simple pinprick by comparison. It felt as is Barbossa was trying to rip him in two. His skin burned with a fiery vengeance anywhere Barbossa touched him but the pain of actually being ripped apart by Barbossas thick member was beyond anything he had ever felt, beyond being shot three times around his heart, beyond white hot metal scalding the flesh of his arm so that it would forever stand raised above the rest of his skin in a P. The world around him faded and gave way a hellish land of death where there was only pain. Had he been able to feel anything beyond the tearing of sensitive flesh or hear anything more than his own heart pounding in his ears and the laughing breath of Barbossa he would have heard Wills devastated pleas and the feel of his own warm blood easing Barbossas way into him and doing nothing to lessen the pain. Jack writhed in agony on the table; he was teetering on the edge consciousness, not giving in to the darkness because of a silly matter of pride that seemed foolish when it was costing him so dearly. Barbossas cold cruel laugh thundered behind him as the undead pirate thrust violently into Jacks abused channel in such a way that made Jack want to die where he lay. Any longer and he feared that his new found death wish would come true, he was being violated, ripped apart, by a devil that could feel nothing and above all else desired to see pain, death was defiantly not out of the question. After an eternity and a final pained scream of sheer agony Jack blacked out, a merciful oblivion folding him in shrouds of darkness.  
  
Barbossa pulled out of Jack and fixed his clothing with a sadistic smirk. The pool of blood surrounding Jack had grown larger and the pirates face now lay in a sea of crimson. Will could not stop the tears from flooding down his face. The entire ordeal had felt like a nightmare, too horrific to be real. Why couldn't he just wake up?  
  
"Enjoy the show whelp?" A deep cold laughed tinged the cruel words. Will snapped from his thoughts and glared at Barbossa. His eyes held such detestation that Barbossa himself took a step away from the chained boy, for a moment fearing the promice of revenge written in those deep brown orbs.  
  
"Leave Jack alone! You touch him again and I swear you will pay! Take me if you must but you will leave Jack alone!" The tearful, sad boy of only a few moments before disappeared and William Turner stood on his place. The William Turner that would have made his father proud, tall and commanding, a force to be reckoned with even when held in chains.  
  
"So eager to die whelp? No, I'll be keeping Jack till he dies, and he will die mind you ill make sure of that, but not for a very long time." Barbossa regained his composure after reassuring himself silently that he was indeed untouchable and that even if he were mortal the stick of a lad had no means by which to cause him harm.  
  
Will scoffed. There was no doubt in his mind that Captain Jack Sparrow would be able to find a way to escape Barbossas clutches. He had freed himself from situations far worse than this, with ingenious plans that only one as crazy as Jack could come up with. He would probably be free and steering the Black Pearl at this very moment if not for his obligations to a certain blacksmith and the money he would bring. "You will never win against Jack." Pride and sorrow tinged his words; Will would certainly never win Jack. Although he had been drifting in and out of consciousness during the negotiations for himself he had heard enough. Jacks cruel words echoed in his troubled mind. 'Why would I want to risk my ship for some whelp? I'm being paid but not nearly enough for that mate.' He was a fool to think Jack could ever feel anything for him, Elizabeth had probably promised a kings ransom for his return, silly girl would do anything for anyone she considered family. As much as Will loved Elizabeth he did not live for her, besides that everyone would be much better off if he were dead. Jack could escape with relative ease if only because of his madness, and Elizabeth would no longer feel obligated to watch over him. He had the power to free the ones he loved; all it would cost him was his life.  
  
"We both know I am not getting out of this alive so why don't we act like adults and get it done with now?" Barbossa was taken aback by the statement but didn't show it. The whelp just found Jack who obviously wanted him as much as the boy did him and here he was throwing it away. Sensing the opportunity for an even crueler fate for Jack he became intrigued.  
  
"Don't like sharing Jack? I'm not that bad, could always join in if ya wanted whelp." He taunted hoping to force an explanation from the high- strung boy.  
  
"Stop toying with me!" Will yelled. "I am no simpleton, you can not fool me! I heard him talking! I'm nothing but money to him and you know that as well as I do! Kill me and he doesn't have a chance of getting his little fortune, you wanted revenge on him not me, and the only way to truly do that is take away his fortune! He is a pirate! What does a pirate love if not treasure?" Will nearly pleaded, eager to be rid of the pain in his heart, Jack didn't want him, and the images of Jack being hurt, raped and bleeding all because of him flashed behind his eyes, all he wanted was to end it all.  
  
"Your still of use to me alive whelp, but you may get your wish soon enough." Barbossa could not have asked for a better situation. Jack loves the whelp and vice versa but the whelp wants to die because he doesn't think he is loved. Innocents are so easy to corrupt; it almost takes the fun out of it, but not quite.  
  
Jack was taken to the brig and Will was left chained in Brabossas cabin. For hours both were left alone to think and let the events of the day fester in their darkened hearts.  
  
Barbossa walked into his cabin happy to see that Will had recovered enough to stand without the aid of the chains that bound him. Wordlessly he freed Will of his constraints and watched as the boy unconsciously backed away from him. He loved it when they feared him, made them so much more fun to play with.  
  
"Ill let you out of your chains for awhile if you promise to be a good boy." Will looked like he would love nothing more then to bite off the mans twisted nose but his aching wrists made him reconsider the action. "Good boy. Ill be back in awhile, just have to check in on a few things...id wash if I were you, the blood is lovely but your attracting bugs to me lovely cabin." Barbossa smirked at the look of bewilderment on the whelps face. Ah, the art of pain, you act cruel all the time and the captives get use to it, boring. Variation is the key, if you are unpredictable you can scare them, makes them feel like they are walking of the edge of a knife, one slip up and they pay dearly for it. He kicked at Jacks elaborate pile of rags that he passed off as cloths as he left, hearing the soft tink of metal he knew would come and purposefully ignoring it.  
  
It was almost worth becoming undead to have this sweet revenge on Jack. Jack, who would never have him when he was only a first mate, did not have a choice in the matter now. He had almost been sorry to maroon Jack on that spit of an island, shame to loose such a nice piece of ass. Barbossa couldn't help the smile his lips curled into as he walked into the brig to find Jack curled up in a corner, his back to the wall.  
  
Jack jumped up the moment he saw Barbossa. He thoroughly wished he had not as pain ripped through him and dizziness threatened to bring him back to the floor, to late for regrets now, must act fierce.  
  
"What did you do with Will?" Jack demanded. He felt his heart sink and the sickening feeling in his stomach grew to the point that he had to struggle not to empty the contents of his stomach onto the floor.  
  
At first a cold malicious laugh was his only response. "I did nothing, in fact I unlocked him, and he is currently free of his bonds and in my room." He couldn't let Jack have even a moment free of worry so he continued with a happiness borne of the knowledge of the doomed love of Jack and Will. "If I were you id be asking myself what I did to 'im. Seems like he got the impression that you don't care for him save to get some money, o' course. Not takin' it to well either, seems he wanted me to kill him. Oh I almost forgot! Say jack didn't you leave your sword on your pants? Oh yes, and that knife he stabbed me with earlier..."  
  
"You bastard! He did nothing to you and your just going to kill him."  
  
"Course not Jack...he is going to kill himself."  
  
As soon as Barbossa shut the door Will grabbed the discarded blood covered knife, and wrapped it in cloth stolen from the table. He quickly wrapped the cloth around his arm disguising it ad a bandage for one of his deeper wounds. After a moment he made his way slowly to Jacks cloths. Searching through them carefully, as if they were a precious treasure that would break if held to tightly he came upon Jacks blade. It was not the dulled blade he had seen Jack use in their last adventure, it was the one he had made for him. The sword he had spent lonely hours in the forge making when his chores were done and the sun had set. He had poured everything he felt for Jack into the blade, it was the finest he had ever seen. Elizabeth must have given it to Jack, she was the only one who knew about it, or he could have stolen it from the smithy, either way he was glad to see it. Will smiled down at the familiar blade contemplating exactly what to do with it. He could never hide it on his person and in his condition any attempt of retaliation would result in more pain for Jack and himself. If only Jack would give up on the damned money and find a way to escape. Wills heart ached, it sensed that he was the reason for Jacks suffering and that was not what he wanted. The only way to save Jack was if he were gone, out of the minds of all, everything would become as it should be.  
  
A cut, that's all it would take to save Jack, Elizabeth, even himself from suffering. Then why couldn't he do it? So many times before he longed for death but clutched to the hope that Jack would return for him. He got Jack all right, and could keep him as long as he had the money to pay for him.  
  
Will caressed the blade and the engraved sparrow adorning it lovingly with his fingers. 'For Jack.' With a swift motion of his wrists new wounds formed and vital arteries were cut, the worst part was over, all that was left to do was wait. He had been here once before and knew the stages that were to come, only that last time someone took his death from him, he would not let that happen again.  
  
'Footsteps at the door, oh well, to dizzy to stand now anyway. Barbossa, come to share in the pleasure of watching me bleed? You are a twisted man, if you still are a man, for loving blood so much. I suppose that makes me twisted as well, I already knew that though. I must be twisted to love a money hungry, self-absorbed pirate who cares only for his ship and stocking it with rum. Then in my spare time flirt with death because my twisted pirate wont have me. Ah yes, the darkness is beginning to steal the edges of my vision. What is Barbossa doing now? Can't he just find it in him to let me die and free my friends in the process? I can't make out what he is saying, something about Jack having to watch me die, doesn't he realize Jack doesn't care? No! No bandages! I want to end it now! I'm too weak to tear the leather bandages from my wrists; it's stopping the blood flow! I should have realized I was to stupid o kill myself properly. I guess Jack was wrong about doing stupid things and getting in trouble for it, it always seems to save me.'  
  
Jack looked up in time to see Will hitting the floor, unmoving, in the adjacent cell.  
  
"WILL!"  
  
The boy blinked up at him and mix of bitterness and sorrow passed over his features.  
  
"Why wont you people just let me die?" His speech was exasperated and wavering like that of a patient in the depths of hallucination riddled fever. His eyes were in the same far off land as his voice, a shine covering his chocolate eyes.  
  
"Everything is fine now luv. No need for you to die, we will get out of this!" Jacks happiness of seeing Will alive and breathing protected him from seeing the depth of Wills statement.  
  
Will held out his wrists, arms wobbling as he did so. Tight leather bands bound them and stained crimson cloth escaped from its confines beneath.  
  
"I don't want out of this! There is nothing out there for me. Just get yourself out of here; you have more money than even you can spend on Isle De Muerta. Liz will understand." Will pulled the knife from the cloth and began ripping at the leather.  
  
"STOP! What the hell do you think you are doing? I am the mad one here!" Jack was pressed up against the bars of the cell as if his body didn't recognize the restraint blocking his way.  
  
"If I die you can go escape without worrying about me! Then you can go off and find that girl you left!" Will looked into Jacks eyes and saw confusion. "Everyone knows Jack! I heard in some bar about your love, just go back to her and leave me alone!" Will knew he was making no sense but his blood-deprived mind could think of nothing more intelligible than a rant of whatever popped into his mind.  
  
"I'm never going to let you die!" Something in Jacks voice made Will freeze, something that he could not place and couldn't put a name to. "Ill take care of you, you can come live on the Pearl with me. We can sail away and you'll never have to think about Port Royal and whomever you may have left there. Just give me the bloody knife!"  
  
Will slid the knife across the wooden floor in a state of shock. Jack hid it in the back of his cell.  
  
"I'm sorry Jack. But I know what I heard..." Will found he was able to talk again but his mind was focused on determining exactly what it was in Jacks voice that had made him stop.  
  
"You heard me bartering for you life. Make the item you want seem worthless, you'll get it easier." A deep blush stained Wills pale face.  
  
"So stupid." Will muttered to himself, cursing his own foolishness and inability to understand the world of pirates.  
  
"No, just too honest."  
  
Sorry it took so long but I didn't want to leave you at a cliff hanger! Thank you everyone who reviewed! You RULE! 


	8. Stories

Authors Note: Im so sorry this took so long! I had a bit of a misunderstanding with the cable company, they thought I should pay and I thought I shouldn?t. =.= Did I mention they won in the end? Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did I would be molesting certain pirates right now. Warnings: Mention of rape and slash.  
  
        The ship rocked angrily on the heaving waves. Masts of far grander vessels than their own who came before them littered the treacherous waters like giant teeth, longing to take another down to the brawny depths. To the crew it seemed as though more water flooded on deck than existed in all seven seas and it was only through the gods good graces that the mammoth hammerheads did not wash on deck and swallow them whole. The ropes screamed in agony as they ripped, piece by piece, from the sails they sought to hold. Time and time again the ship came deathly close to the protruding death traps and several times they did not escape unmarred.  
  
        "Captain Barbossa!" Pintel, the larger of the two named to guard the prisoners, yelled over the roar of the ocean.  
  
        "What are ye doing! Get back to work ya scurvy dog!" Barbossa yelled while trying desperately to keep his ship from a watery grave.  
  
        "It's the prisoners! There is a whole in one of the cells! He is 'alf drowned as it is and the whole is big enough for him to fall through!"  
  
        "Which one is it?" Barbossa swore violently as he was thrown from the wheel and was forced to stumble his way back to his post in a most undignified manner.  
  
        "The lad!" Pintel now held desperately to a rope that slipped treacherously in his grasp, threatening to dump him into the churning waters below.  
  
        The undead captain had only a moment to think as the ship lurched beneath them with a loud crack that could not be attributed to the thunder overhead. "Put him with Sparrow and get up here to do some real work before I feed you to the sharks myself!"  
  
        Barbossa watched Pintels journey across the ship until he was masked by the unnatural fog and blankets of uncharacteristically frigid water. As he did so one of his faceless crewmembers was washed overboard and doubtless found his grave among the dead, unnoticed and cared for by the rest of the crew.  
  
"Damn it all!" Only just inside the passage, a long labyrinth of fallen ships littered the way to Isle De Muerta. They would have to turn back; the ship faired much better chances in the open sea.  
  
        Jack didn't know weather to laugh or cry. The heathen gods had certainly cursed his mutinous fist mate in more than one way. The ferocity of the storm ensured their journey would take a few more days than planned giving all the more time for those aboard the Pearl to prepare. On the other hand, the graveyard of ships had taken its toll, several crippling injuries maimed the vessel, one of which is could be found in Wills cell. Luckily Will had not been hurt on impact but water gushed through the gaping whole, blinding him with its stinging salt. Every time the ship dipped Jack feared that the nearly spent Will would simply topple back and fall into the crushing black oblivion. After every dip another crushing wave attacked Will with a relentless ferocity that threatened to drown the freezing boy. Wills cherry red lips were tainted with a blue hue, as he held steadfast to the bars. Nothing compared the icy touch of the midnight ocean in the midst of a storm.  
  
        One of the pirates 'guarding' them left to tell Barbossa as the second, who was now clutching pathetically at a pole in the center of the room, rubbed nervously at his wooden eye. Jack would have loved to taunt his former crewmember if he looked even slightly less pathetic, and if he himself were not so preoccupied with the gasping Will not five feet from him but still torturously out of reach.  
  
        "Just a little longer luv! Hang on there, that's a good lad!" Will couldn't even look up as a wave crashed into his back sending him sputtering into the bars.  
  
        An eternity came and passed before the larger guard came back looking significantly more worn.  
  
        "Ragetti stop yer whimpering and help me move this one." He thrust his hand at Will to show whom he spoke of, as if it were not the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
        The door was unlocked and they met no protest as they picked Will up off the floor and dragged him from the cell. Jack held his breath as the ship bucked beneath them causing the trio to fall backwards teetering on the edge of disappearing but saving themselves at the last possible moment. He didn't even think of an escape as his own cell was unlocked and Will thrown into his waiting arms. The two guards took their time walking up the stairs, fear evident on their faces, but Jack couldn't care less.  
  
        Jack retreated to the reassesses of his cell where the water had not completely taken over. Will groaned and blinked up at Jack from his place in Jacks lap. Jack crushed Will to his chest, mindful of the others wounds but not willing to let go. After more than a year of waiting Will was finally in his arms. Without thinking Jack brushed a stray hair from Wills face and couldn't repress the smile that graced his lips. Even half drowned Will looked beautiful, chocolate eyes still so full of innocents despite all the heart aches he had been though, framed by thick black lashes that clashed beautifully with his pale skin. But the reason he couldn't remove the smile even after long moments of trying to do so, was the situation they were in. Any other time the high strung, unusually uptight boy, that is William Turner would be flushed with a thousand shades of red if he found himself naked, in the lap of captain Jack Sparrow, who also happened to be naked. As it was now Will lay blissfully unaware of the duos position and state of dress.  
  
        Will shook violently and twisted in Jacks lap, his breath came in short pained gasps. His body was trying to dispel some of the water it had taken in and Jack tried to sooth the ailing boy, rubbing circles on his back and waiting for the coughs to subside.  
  
"Shh luv, its alright now."  
  
"J-Jack." Wills voice was shaking with the same cold his body suffered from.  
  
"I'm right here luv, I got ya." The sputtering coughs stopped for the most part and Will had spit up a decent amount of water in the process. Jack noticed this and cradled the lithe form in his arms, pulling him up so that his head lay on Jacks chest.  
  
        "What now?" Will asked, his sleepy brown eyes peering innocently into Jacks. Jack caressed Wills cheek lovingly before he answered.  
  
        "We will escape of course! Barbossa and his crew will return to Davy Jones locker where they belong and it will be us who sent them there! It will be a grand adventure, of magnanimous proportions and we will tell the world!" Will nuzzled into the heat of Jacks chest and Jack continued on, unaware of his startling resemblance to a mother telling her child a bedtime story. "We will have the treasure of Isle De Muerta, the Black Pearl, and the ocean, freedom to do anything and everything we want and no one can take any of that away from us!"  
  
"We?" Wills voice was riddled with sleep now, now that the immediate danger had vanished so too had his last remaining reserves of strength.  
  
"Aye we, I said I would take care of you, how am I suppose to be doing that if you are not here with me?" But it was too late, it appeared that Will had already fallen into a peaceful slumber, content in Jacks arms. He freed one of his arms from around the boys waist in favor of letting his hand explore the exposed skin of Wills arms and chest, heating the sea chilled flesh. "I'm never letting you go again."  
  
"What did you say Jack?" Will asked softly, his voice tainted with strained effort and the sleepiness that comes with over excursion.  
  
        "Nothing luv, nothing at all." Will seemed to accept the answer because he just snuggled deeper against Jacks chest, trying to envelop himself in the comforting heat that was Jack.  
  
        "Jack what are we going to do?" It was asked with sedated contentness despite the questions nature. Will simply couldn't find it in himself to worry about the future when the now was Jacks embrace.  
  
        "We will escape!" The ship lurched viciously and Jack struggled to keep Will in his arms. Will stirred and made an attempt to get up but Jack wouldn't have it and pulled the boy back to his chest with frightening ease. Outside the storm grew worse and the room filled with a few inches of water that made it impossible to escape the sting of salt water on abused flesh. This seemed to wake Will slightly and the boys formerly relaxed movements took on a nervous air. This, in Jacks humble opinion, is completely unacceptable; Will should never be ill at ease when Jack is there to protect him. Jack thought quickly of everything he could do to make Will feel safer and came up with absolutely nothing. The troubled feeling Jack despised so much was gripping his heart once more. He wanted Will to feel safe with him, needed Will to feel safe with him, always. Completely out of options Jack turned to what he did best, tell stories.  
  
        "Once we reach Isle De Muerta we will escape, it will doubtlessly include supernatural feats that merit stories to be told for years to come. Then after our ingenious escape we will meet up with my crew, who will provide pants!" Will actually managed a smile at that, not the polite smile used for dinners in Port Royal or the fake smile that never seemed to prove that everything is alright, but a genuine smile, such as had not been seen gracing Wills features in a long, long time. "And the epic battle we will fight! As my pistol has already found its revenge we will use the knife you so helpfully pilfered, or the sword of legend that is sadly with my pants at the moment and not with me." Jacks hand found its way to Wills dirtied hair and began stroking it fondly. "I have yet to think of a way for thanking you for that, but be sure, I will when I think of something worthy for the feared pirate Will!"  
  
        Will mumbled something undistinguishable but definitely embarrassed sounding into Jacks chest.  
  
        "It's the most amazing thing anyone has ever given me and if anyone insults it they will pay and that includes you Will." Jack answered without hesitation, knowing all to well Wills new tendency of self-doubt. Brown and Barbossa had made Will feel like dirt, something to be used and bartered, Jack took it upon himself to bring back the overly confident boy of old, if to some lesser degree.  
  
        "Anyway, we will kill Barbossa again, together this time. It will be amazing, like a dance, but infinitely more powerful! Without a word I will know what you are doing and you I. A force to be reckoned with! The amazing Captain Jack Sparrow and William Turner! Our names will live on in infamy! We will be the most feared and revered pirates in the world, you and me Will, together until the end, which will not be now."  
  
        Jack looked down at Will again to find the boy rubbing his face slightly on Jacks chest, sleep giving him a serene look as he spoke softly in reply.  
  
"I'd like that Jack."  
  
        The rest of the night Jack spent trying to keep Wills open wounds from the bite of the salt water while still being mindful of his own fresh slashes and the burning pain slightly lower, evidence of his brutal rape that he could do nothing about. After an hour of violent rocking from the storm the water became inescapable, water sloshed on top of them soaking their already damp hair, but a feeling of numbness had set over both of them and the pain no longer reached them. With his last reserves Jack tucked Will and himself into a corner, the constant touch of Wills skin against his bringing him into an easy slumber.  
  
         The storm came and went, leaving the ship miles off course with several serious injuries and a multitude of smaller tasks to be done. The first day, in the little time Will spent awake he feared that the extra time before reaching Isle De Muerta would mean more time for Barbossa to torture them. It soon became apparent that Barbossa, like the rest of his crew, would be hard pressed to complete all the tasks required of them, let alone spend leisure time on their captives.  
  
        Jack hoped that this meant that he could finally spend time with Will but it was not to be. After being tortured for such a long period of time the only thing either of them could manage to do was sleep. Even when they were both awake at the same time Jack was forced to feign sleep. At some point on the trip Will discovered his serious lack of clothing to be a problem. He made as if to stand and get away from the naked pirate next to him but Jack managed a fake sleepy groan that sounded more like a mewl and had Will frozen in place for fear of waking Jack. Another discreet move and Jack had his arm around Wills waist once more and pulled him back toward himself. The days passed much like this until they reached Isle De Muerta.  
  
The ship stopped creaking and the sway of the boards Jack lay on grew softer. They were in a cove, protected from the full force of the sea, and the smell of camphor filtered into the ship; they had finally made it to Isle De Muerta.  
  
        "Come on Will, wakey wakey!" Jack shook Wills shoulder slightly and the boy blinked up at him owlishly. "We're here." Will nodded and sat up next to Jack. The rest had done him some good. Will no longer looked as though he would pass out if someone poked him, some of the color had returned to his skin hinting at the return of his blood. But the state of his wounds and stomach were of some concern to Jack. Many of the wounds covering Wills body had become infected, some still have yet to close and bled freely when provoked. His abused skin was pulled tight over ribs giving him a starved look. For a moment Jack fancied that he had breathed on Will too harshly and the boy had flown away on the gush of air. Despite the impossibilities Jack found comfort in closing his hand over Wills wrist, constant reassurance of his presence.  
  
        "Time to go Sparrow!" Pintel and Raggeti were back, a length of rope in tow. "'old out yer 'ands."  
  
        Will stood and helped pull Jack to his feet, both repressed a grimace as wounds were aggravated but both refused to show their pain to the other, preferring the façade of everything being fine and dandy. Wordlessly their hands were bound and they were led topside.  
  
        Barbossa was waiting for them on deck and immediately flashed the duo a menacing grin. "Seems I have been too gracious as a host, both standing tall and having done not a stitch of work. I 'ave decided that two of you is a bit much with all the work to be done." As he spoke Barbossa let his eyes rake over the barred bodies in front of him.  
  
        Will took a step closer to Jack as if he meant to protect him, if only from the mans eyes. Jack stood apparently unhindered by his lack of clothing or the wounds marking his tanned flesh.  
  
        "The whelp is a nuisance and serves me no purpose, he will be destroyed once we have finished here."  
  
        "Your forgetting Barbossa, our deal, the boy is to go free."  
  
"Yes Jack, and would that be now? Dashed upon the rocks? Maybe you would prefer the island? Where most of my crew roam free and are quite eager to get their hands on the whelp." Jack was fuming as Barbossa arranged for the three of them to share a boat along with two of the crew to do the rowing.  
  
        Once in the little boat that rocked easily with the waves and on their way to the cave Barbossa began to speak again. "All there is left to do is have me crew return to the living dead. They escaped your little commodores prison flesh and blood; think of what they can do immortal. Cities will fall and bear the name Barbossa in its smoldering ruins. Once that is through and I?m sure your blood is unnecessary the whelp shall die and you Jack, shall be my new bitch." Jack glared through kohl-smudged eyes but retained the swaggering, drunkenness of legend.  
  
        "Why is it that the bad guy always feels the irrepressible urge to tell the hero his plan for ultimate destruction? You are definitely the bad guy in this instance Barbossa, for you are far to hideous to be anything but, and your unique smell does not lend its self to strapping hero, such as myself." A cocky grin graced Jacks features as he watched Barbossa, seethe.  
  
        "Yer right Jack, why tell you I?m going to kill the whelp when you can watch? You'll get to watch as I carve up his arms, my gift to the whelp, he enjoys it more than I do. Then a B in his chest, marked forever, even in death by me. Then, then I?m going to impale him, so you can watch the face he makes as blood pours from his lips. You will see first hand the life flicker out of his eyes. I'd save that pleasure for myself usually but you Jack are a special case." Will was watching the bottom of the boat intently, ever sense the quip about his arms Will couldn't find it in himself to look either man in the face. Jack turned a brilliant shade of red behind his dark hair and kohl-smudged eyes. All at once he was terrified and inflamed, the only reason he stayed put was because he couldn't decide if he wanted to pull Will into his arms or strangle Barbossa, curse be damned.  
  
        The arrival in the caves was a silent one, but as they grew closer to the main room shouts could be heard. Upon reaching land Barbossa was so disturbed by the yells he didn't bother with Will and Jack, stuck as they were. He ran the last turn into the room and froze dead in his tracks. The mountains of gold and jewels, the stone chest that held the cursed coins of Cortez, were all gone. Coins glittered in the water, a few scattered among the stones but it amounted to nothing in comparison of the former treasure of lifetime?s worth of plunder.  
  
        Barbossa shouted orders at his crew, search the water, search the tunnels, it must be there. He himself franticly searched, unable to comprehend that his riches were gone. Maybe they were in the wrong cave, or he had the gold moved and forgotten about it, anything rather than except that it was gone.  
  
        "Ana Maria" Jack whispered happily to a dumbfounded Will as they stood just inside of the entrance.  
  
        "You mean you actually had a plan?"  
  
        "...Sure! Course I did! Just haven't figured it out till just now." While Will translated what Jack had just said Jack grabbed the knife stashed in Wills makeshift bandage and cut their binds.  
  
        "Hurry! We can steal a boat before they notice we have gone!" Will began to walk in the opposite direction of the would-be treasure hold.  
  
        "Not so fast. I have a better idea." Jack grabbed the collar of Wills shirt and pulled him back letting his arm fall down around Wills shoulders. "There is a back opening to this cave, if we can get into the forest they wont catch us. We need to find me crew anyway, bound to be that way, didn't row the treasure away, to lazy."  
  
        Cut ropes were placed back on their wrists and they walked into the room in what Jack considered an inconspicuous way. In other words Jack and Will stuck out like Norington in Tortuga, luck have it the suddenly poor pirates were too distraught to notice. They were almost to the exit, not ten feet away when a screech echoed throughout the chamber.  
  
        "Jack?" Barbossa turned to the monkey, which had found its way across the room and was currently shrieking at Jack the pirate.  
  
"Monkey!" Jack yelled at the creature but it was to late, all eyes were on them.  
  
"GET THEM!" Barbossa roared.  
  
        With a swift kick that sent the hellish excuse for a monkey flying Jack bolted up the tunnel, Will at his side. They had a small lead as they burst into the daylight and ran blindly into the woods. The forest lasted for only a minute before the trees made way for a clearing, which appeared to simply drop off where normally there would be more grass. They ran to the edge of the clearing and looked down at what they hoped would be a hill or a river. Instead they found themselves teetering on the edge of a high cliff, blue water staring ominously back up at them, overgrowth hiding the true depth of the water from them.  
  
        It only took a minute for Barbossas men to catch up. Wordlessly they formed a semicircle around Jack and Will. They were trapped.  
  
        "Gentleman! I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreement about this hm?" Jack smiled graciously at them and threw his arms casually around Will. This time he spoke softer, only for Will to hear as he took a step back.  
  
        "This is going to hurt."  
  
        "I trust you Jack."  
  
        Jacks arms tightened around Will and then, before anyone knew what was happening, themselves included, they were hurtling down the cliff.  
  
Bad, yes I know, and a cliffhanger! But my cable is paid and the next chapter is planned and will be out soon! Please review, it makes the world go around! and everyone who reviewed I LOVE YOU!!!! im not joking you RULE! 


	9. Pants

Disclaimer: I own all HAHAHAHAHA...or nothing...but I can dream! Warnings: Cutting, M/M, they are still naked Authors note: You wanted more Jack/Will so I put in some fluff... O.O  
  
         Jacks arms tightened around Will and then, before anyone knew what was happening, themselves included, they were hurtling down the cliff.  
  
        Blue water rushed up at them, there was no time to think, no time to judge the chances of being smashed to pieces on impact, the only thing left to do was clutch onto each other as they met their fate.  
  
        They hit the water hard and for a minute Will didn't know what had happened. Pain ripped through his body, he couldn't move, he tried to gasp for the breath his burning lungs screamed for but instead he inhaled salty Caribbean water. Wills vision was growing dark and he still couldn't tell which way was up, even if he had known his rebelling body would be powerless to move. He was going to die and there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
        Will felt a pang of regret as he hit the bottom, he never told Jack he loved him and now he would never get a chance. Strong arms encircled his waist and pulled him up out of the watery grip of the Ocean. Together Jack and Will surfaced not a foot from shore; trees hung over the water and sheltered them from the view of the pirates above. Once Will got in a single breath, a loud pained groan that sounded more like a scream left his lips. His whole body was on fire and he had not yet regained control of himself. Jack desperately covered Wills mouth with his hand but sound still echoed out, loud enough for Barbossas men to hear if it continued. Out of sheer desperation Jack pulled Will to his chest and pressed his lips against Wills. The last of the cry died away and as it did Will seemed to regain some measure of control.  
  
        Jack stayed frozen, his lips unmoving against Wills. When Jack finally pulled away he could see the look of shock on Wills face, he didn't want to see it when the shock turned to hate or fear so he pulled Wills head into the crook of his neck and whispered softly to him.  
  
        "Hush Will, Just a little longer and we can get out of here." Jack should have stopped talking but his pain-clouded mind didn't want to allow Will to talk. "I'll clean up those wounds of yours myself and it wont hurt to go in the water anymore." Wills eyes were still wide with shock but a pained whimper left unbidden from his lips. "After this I promise never to let anyone hurt you again but you have to stay quite for me right now, alright?"  
  
        Will didn't scream again, or talk for that matter, the only sounds he made were those of his labored breathing and occasional whimpering. Jack himself was in immense pain, landing in the water with such force had stung and reopened a few wounds that now burned with vengeance, but he knew that Will with his more extensive injuries was lucky to be coherent. After a minute of groping along the edge Jack found a rock ledge to sit on and pulled Will into his lap but didn't dare come out of the water yet. The side of the ravine they were on had only enough dirt for the plants, there was no escape this way, they would have to swim across.  
  
        Overhead Barbossa had once again begun shouting orders to search for the treasure and hopefully the carcasses of Jack and Will. Many of the cursed crew had left but Jack could not take a chance, they would swim underwater as quickly as possible.  
  
        "We are going to have to swim for it aright luv?"  
  
        "Jack I don't think I can make it."  
  
        "Course you can! Besides I'll be with ya the whole time savvy?" Will was visibly nervous but nodded anyway. "Alright deep breath!" They both took in a lungful of air and Jack planted a quick kiss on Wills forehead before he pulled them both underwater, avoiding Wills surprised look.  
  
        Half way across Will faltered and Jack quickly wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled them both across using only his legs. Jacks lungs were burning and his head began spinning from the lack of oxygen, if only it was the pleasant rum dizziness and not the on the verge of blacking out dizziness it would have been nice.  
  
        Jacks head collided with a rock as they hit the shoreline. With a mental note to feel for land with a hand instead of his head the next time around, and with Jack there always is a next time around, he pulled himself and the rather limp form of Will onto land.  
  
        "Will?" Jack laid the boy out on a bed of moss, satisfied that the overhang covered them both from prying eyes. Wills dark eyes were partially closed but clear and awake, almost sad.  
  
        "I'm sorry Jack, I just can't do this, I'm too weak to be a pirate. I will just let you down again." Will voice was incredibly small; his eyes downcast and refusing to look into Jacks face, his entire demeanor reminded Jack of a beaten puppy.  
  
        "You'll make an excellent pirate! Best to ever sail the high seas, excluding me o' course. Yer hurt now and there's nothing to be done about it 'til your better. In no time at all you'll be giving them all a run for their swag." Satisfied that Will was uninjured he lifted the boy into his lap once more and held him close against himself. It tore at his heart to see Will like this, broken in so many ways, and him powerless to take all the pain away. Brown had gotten off far too easily, minutes of pain for Wills lifelong scars, it is too late to do anything about Brown now, instead Barbossa shall pay.  
  
        "We 'ave to keep moving, find me crew...find some pants. Come on, up ya go." Jack lifted them both to their feet and looped an arm around Wills waist, half dragging half comforting as they walked up a makeshift pathway through the brush.  
  
        "Jack!" It was a womans voice calling to them, accompanied by several male voices talking amongst themselves in the background.  
  
        Jack pushed through the last layers of brush and found himself in a natural sanctuary. One high stone wall, a cliff too high to jump from and survive marked one side, On another the ground simple dropped away into the ocean, leaving a remarkable view of the currently setting sun, Trees marked the edge of the opening on the last side as no trees resided inside the little oasis, only sinfully green grass and flowers from a romantics paintings adorned the land. Out of all this Jack loved the man made bit that he could thank his crew for the most, the treasure of Barbossa sat in mounds at the bottom of the cliff wall and on top of the highest mound perched the unopened chest of Cortez himself.  
  
        Several of the Pearls crew sat idly on the treasure but Ana Maria was headed towards them with a relieved grin adorning her features.  
  
        "Fancy meeting you here." Jack said happily, making huge mannerisms with one hand as his other pulled Will closer to him.  
  
        "Could say the same for you captain...starting a new trend Jack? I'm not dealing with the lot of you running around stark naked all day, would surprise them in battle I suppose but you might loose a few parts."  
  
        "Actually I was hoping you had some pants for us, on second thought do you have any rum? Rum first, cloths later."  
  
        "Cloths I have, rum is on the Pearl." Ana turned away from the pouting Jack and acknowledged Will. "Glad yer all right Will. 'sides Jack would have thrown himself over board if you weren't and there is no way I'm fishing a foolish, rumless, naked Jack from the sea."  
  
        Jacks eyes grew as round as the full moon and he desperately made choking motions at the blabbing pirate. Ana Maria ignored him with a satisfied 'I know all' smirk that Jack was beginning to think was the female sexes plot to destroy him.  
  
        Ana turned and began walking away as she spoke. "I 'ave scouts all around us, when Barbossa gets here we'll know. You can have the cloths as soon as you've finished bathing and cleaning out those wounds." She gestured with her hand to something Jack had failed to notice. A little spring was just inside the tree cover; from inside the sanctuary all you could tell was that there was water there from the rock formations.  
  
        Jack pulled Will over to the pool, glad for the relative cover of the brush; he didn't like sharing Will with others. Jack hopped in with a splash and emerged a moment later sopping wet and looking no worse for it, somehow the kohl around his eyes always seemed to elude the water, apparently even Jacks makeup could do super natural feats.  
  
        Will stood a foot from the pool unmoving. His hands moved to strategic positions as he became aware of Jacks eyes on him.  
  
        "Are you not coming in then? No offense luv but ya smell like Gibbs after sleepin' with the pigs." Will blushed and look down shyly, but there was something else, another emotion there, fear. Out of nowhere Jack had an epitome and leapt from the pool and slinked over to Wills side.  
  
        "Its fresh water, its not going to hurt you like the salty ocean spray." Jack whispered into Wills ear if only because it was a way to get closer to Will in an almost inconspicuous way. Will nodded as if he agreed but made no move toward the water. With a sigh Jack picked Will up in his arms like a baby. Will yelped in surprise and quickly wrapped his arms around Jacks neck, which only served to make the older pirate chuckle. Much to Wills horror Jack stepped into the water, lower both of them into its depths. Will closed his eyes and braced himself for the searing pain that would lace his body but it never came, Jack was right.  
  
        Jack found a ledge where he could sit easily with his neck and head out of the water and placed Will in his lap.  
  
        "Jack, I'm alright now you can let me go." Will said trying to escape the temptation of staying in Jacks lap.  
  
        "Nonsense! I said I'd take care of you an' that mate includes dealing with all manner of new holes your body was not intended to have." Jack wrapped am arm around Wills stomach and suddenly found himself lacking the proper items to clean either of them. "ANA..." Jack was cut off as a bar of soap flew over the bushes and hit him in the forehead. "You bloody did that on purpose!" Jack called back aggravated, a loud 'ha' followed from over the bushes.  
  
        After looking over his charge Jack found that Wills hair was the dirtiest part of him and would need cleaning first. Jack took great delight and gently washing the bloodied hair, loving how it his ministrations were making it feel like silk in his hands. Will on the other hand found Jacks hands a little too nice and found himself with the undeniable evidence of his arousal. Silently he thanked anything he could think of that the water was foggy enough to hide anything much lower than his chest.  
  
        Oblivious to Wills problem Jack finished with his hair and began scrubbing at the cuts littering the boys body. Will hissed in pain as one of the more infected wounds on his arm was scrubbed clean.  
  
        "Its all right luv." Jack cooed in Wills ear, stopping temporarily to pull Will flat against his chest and plant a kiss on his forehead. "Its gonna hurt a bit, they're infected. Once I'm done they'll get better and stop hurting ya." With a final caress of Wills cheek Jack pulled the boy to arms length. "Be strong for ol' Jack." Will smiled at the grinning pirate, on the bright side Wills arousal completely disappeared with the level of pain he was in to distract him.  
  
        Jack finished with Wills arms and moved down to the sculpted chest. He could feel the gashes made by Barbossas knife, as he himself had been helpless on the Pearl. A surge of protectiveness flared up in Jack and he unconsciously pulled Will closer to him. Each wound was another painful memory for Will, each with its own story and its own tears. Jack could not ask where each gash came from, it would be too painful for both of them but he couldn't help but imagine. His heart twisted painfully as bloody visions passed before his eyes, with all Jacks being he hopped the real thing was less vicious.  
  
        "Jack?" The pain had lessened enough for Will to think clearly once more, he blinked a few times as if to clear the fog from his mind and turned to see why Jack had stopped. The pirate sat frozen, his eyes glazed over as if his mind where somewhere far away, his arms tightened possessively around Wills waist, fingers splayed over the wet skin of his stomach. Wills eyes drifted from the far off eyes that looked no less deep or intriguing for it, down to where angry red lines crept from the mans back and onto his shoulders. It was all his fault, Jack was hurt all because of him. Tears stung at the back of Wills eyes and threatened to spill down his cheeks but he couldn't do that to Jack, the older man hated to see friends suffer.  
  
        "Jack!" Will said louder this time, talking to distract himself from his own weakness, his own mind. This time Jack shook his head, coming back into the present and sending droplets of water everywhere in the process. "Your hurt."  
  
        "Hu?" Jack asked rather stupidly, his mind still coming back from its little vacation. Will touched one of the infected lines gently, brushing his fingers lightly against it. Jack hissed in pain, caught of guard by the unexpected wave of pain that flowed through him and unable to put up a mask in time.  
  
        Wordlessly Will took the soap from Jack and pulled himself from the pirates grasp. He couldn't find the strengths to talk, even if he had he wouldn't know what to say, he didn't trust his voice to talk anyway. The evidence of his weakness was etched onto Jacks back; the least he could do was make it less painful in the long run. The once tanned healthy flesh of Jacks back was entirely inflamed, the lines danced and melded together forming intricate patterns that reminded Will of fire. He began washing and scrubbing much like Jack had done for him but he couldn't stand the hiccups of pain that erupted erratically from Jack when he periodically lost control of his own body only to regain it a moment later. Will put his chin on Jack shoulder and whispered lovingly in his ear.  
  
        "I'm so sorry, it will be over soon." Jack meant to turn around, meant to comfort the boy who sounded so broken behind him but hot lips planting a chaste kiss on the curve of his neck had him frozen in place. Before the surprise wore off and Jack had a chance to speak Will was once again scrubbing the wounds on his back as gently as he dared, sending Jack spiraling from reality once more.  
  
        When Jack recovered he found himself in Wills lap, his hair being washed by gentle hands. He looked questioningly up at Will but couldn't see much of anything with his hair in the way. Thing is his hair was only in the way when his bandana was gone, not even Jack could untie that thing at command, it was so tangled with his own dark hair and glittering trinkets. After a moment of pondering Jack sat back and relaxed, never one to shun a rare gift when he got one.  
  
        All too soon the pleasant hands stopped their ministrations and Jack was placed back upon his seat alone. Will blushed when he felt Jacks eyes on him.  
  
        "Thanks Will, I'll never know how ya got that thing out of my hair." Jack grinned, reaching for his red scarf to tie back into place. As soon as his hair was back to its original state, only cleaner, Jack stood and stepped closer to Will so their bodies were only inches apart. Jack placed a hand on Wills cheek and smiled pulling them together with the other hand so that when he spoke it was directly into the boys ear.  
  
        "No more pain, I promise. I'm never gonna let you die." Jack pulled Will just enough so that he could feel their breaths mingle and all he could see were two chocolate brown orbs framed by dark, thick lashes. Neither one pulled back, not content to stand like that but afraid to move.  
  
        "Jack!" Ana Maria flew through the bushes and stood at the edge of the pool seemingly oblivious to the scene in front of her. "Barbossas men are coming, two of our scouts spotted them. Iv collected the rest of our scouts and we're headed to fight them now."  
  
        "Well lets go then!" Jack relinquished his position next to Will to face Ana and swagger accordingly.  
  
"You an' Will are going to stay here and watch the gold. Ye can barely walk, how do ye except to fight and protect Will?" Ana retorted as if she had everything planned out ahead of time, arguments included.  
  
"I do not need to be protected!" Will spoke up rather hotly only to be ignored.  
  
"He'll stay here where it's safe." Jack nodded in agreement with himself.  
  
"I'm coming with you Jack." Will spoke up again, determined to be heard.  
  
"But..." Jack attempted weakly before he was interrupted.  
  
        "That settles it! Will ye will stay with Jack so he can 'not' protect ye from fighting in yer state. I would put on some pants though, don't know if they are all attacking at once, might still end up fighting 'ere as well." With that Ana Maria took her leave, bringing the crew with her, cutlass in hand.  
  
        Jack sighed and stepped out of the pool, William in tow. When they stepped back into the sanctuary everyone else had gone but a bundle of cloths lay of the ground near by. Jack found himself some pants and held them up for Will to see like a child with a new toy.  
  
        "Pants!" Jack exclaimed happily throwing a pair to Will. Will also found himself a large white shirt that hung loosely on his slim frame and hung open baring part of his chest while Jack simply couldn't be bothered.  
  
        Jack tore his eyes from Will and walked purposefully toward the stone chest of Cortez. He let his fingers dance across the intricate designs before giving the top a light push, nothing happened. Jack tried again, pushing harder this time, putting his full weight against it. Will joined Jack at the top of the golden mound and watched Jack strain against the unyielding stone.  
  
        "Maybe we have to do something to open it."  
  
        "Exactly! So help me push!" Jack continued his fruitless struggle.  
  
        "Blood."  
  
        "What are ye talking about? Would you help me already, we need to uncurse Barbossa to kill 'im."  
  
        "Jack it wants blood to open, assuring itself that it will get some blood sacrifice out of the deal. Just like a pirate, I'll pay you this much now you'll get the rest later." Jack stopped pushing and stared at Will.  
  
        "How did ya figure that out?" Will just shrugged.  
  
        "Pirate." Was the simple explanation. Jack grinned and grabbed the pilfered knife from his pants.  
  
        "Knew it would come in handy." Jack pressed the blade to his palm but Will stopped him from breaking the skin.  
  
        "I might be wrong!" Will added his eyes growing wide.  
  
        "Worth a shot." He tried again to pull the blade across his skin but Will grabbed it from him.  
  
        "We'll both do it."  
  
        "Will..."Jack protested but much to his dismay was interrupted.  
  
        "Its not like I'm squeamish around blood Jack." Will blushed as he spoke but kept his head up, refusing to look away.  
  
        "Alright then." Jack pulled Will closer to him so that their chests were touching and Will had to look down so as not to kiss Jack. Their hands clasped together, the knife in between; Jack pulled the knife down creating twin slashes on their palms. As he did it he kissed Wills forehead but the boy in question chose that moment to look back up and found his lips on Jacks. Both men froze in place, not wanting to move away, waiting for something to happen. They completely forgot about their bleeding hands pressed firmly together and missed the droplets of mingled blood drop onto the stone chest.  
  
        They jumped apart as metal hit stone near by. The cover to the cursed coins had propelled itself back wards off the chest to land with a crash on the gold littering the clearing.  
  
        "You did it!" Jack exclaimed looking over the coins, his arm slipping undetected around Wills waist. Will just smiled, a little dazed from the kiss and unable to think straight.  
  
        "Jack I..." Will had every intention of questioning their accidental kiss but a rather large snap for the woods near by stopped him. "The moon is out."  
  
        Jack took Will and dove behind a pile of gold, their joined palms hitting the cursed coins as they fell with a tinkling sound. Five men Will recognize as being from Barbossas crew broke into the clearing, their eyes lighting up as they fell upon the treasure. Barbossa himself emerged a moment later, his eyes glinted hungrily as the rest of him rotted and fell away, the moonlight showing him for what he truly was.  
  
        "Ignore the rest! Take a piece from the chest!" Barbossa shouted as he bounded up a pile. "The immortal Captain Barbossa and crew, terror of the world for all eternity!"  
  
        Hope you liked it! Not much longer now! Please review, I do tend to be swayed by reviews (originally this was 3 chapters long and everyone died!) so review! puppy dog eyes 


	10. No Longer Lost

Disclaimer: Why not? I'm just going to say I rule the universe. The voices in my head said I could.

Warnings: M/M, mentions of rape, blood and killing. In other words "Pirate!"

A/N: Sorry for the delay and lack of indents which i still can not use! On with the show!

* * *

No Longer Lost

* * *

"Ignore the rest! Take a piece from the chest!" Barbossa bawled as he bounded up a glittering pile. "The immortal Captain Barbossa and crew, terror of the world for all eternity!" As the undead captain followed his would-be crew up the gold he fell into the shadow of the cliff and what remained of his mangled flesh returned to his yellowed bones.

Three of the dim witted sailors reached the cursed gold all at once, all reaching out for the gold knowing full well what was to happen to them and not realizing any of the horrors of it. Something glinted menacingly in the ill lit oasis a split second before a sharp pain struck each of the pirates hands.

"I wouldn't be doing that if I were you." Jack Sparrow stood next to the chest with his bloodied knife in hand. The men all blinked stupidly at this new arrival on the scene, several seemed to be convinced that Jack was a ghost and had perished in his fall which they had all witnessed. Not missing the stupefied faces Jack pushed his advantage and slipped in front of the men, lightly pushing their hands away from the cursed treasure.

Will gaped at the place Jack had sat only a moment ago. When said pirates voice came from over one of the mounds of gold Will knew that a fight was inescapable. Franticly he searched the treasure around him for a weapon. Coins, goblets, and jewelry littered the ground, couldn't they have stolen something more useful? Will was about to jump to Jacks aid brandishing nothing but a jeweled cup when a bit of pointy silver caught his eye. It was an unusually short sword, probably made for some well-to-do spoiled son of a commodore but it would do. He came into view just in time to see Barbossa shout at his bewildered crew.

"KILL THEM!" Barbossa was outraged, the impudence! How dare Jack be alive after he had tried so hard to seek his revenge upon him! Plans of immortal whores be dammed, now they would both die.

Jack opened his mouth to let loose a loud obnoxious laugh at how his former first mate turned a lovely shade of violet but it came out as a undignified yelp when one of Barbossas unlucky crew decided to slash half-hazardly at Jacks neck. There was precious little time for Jack to do anything except for make an array of faces that he felt appropriate for one about to loose their head but luckily Will still had a good head on his shoulders, as it were. The childlike weapon smashed into the offending cutlass instead of letting it sink into the delicate flesh of Jacks tanned neck.

"I will take these!" Will shouted at his comrade who felt the time was right to open a careful eye and assess the situation. Finally, Jack thought to himself, the ultimate battle, the climax Barbossa had been striving for and in the end everything would be as Jack had wished it could have been on their last little adventure.

All five living pirates advanced on Will, sending him sliding backwards into the cliff base, he was far outnumbered but he would have to hold on until Jack found himself a suitable weapon. Jacks eyes swept the swag for anything that even remotely resembled a weapon and found absolutely nothing, not even a smashed bottle of rum to spike someone with.

"Keep looking Jack, but you'll ne'r find anything as fine as this." Barbossas violent rage had made way for a more subtle hate that twisted his marred face into an unnatural smile that would make a lesser mans blood run cold. Jack looked to the speaking man and felt a fire burn within him. Barbossa held the most magnificent blade that had ever come into being, a blade that the mans disgusting fingers danced against making the light fall just right to make the single sparrow adorning it appear like it was flying.

"Don't think I will." Jack agreed easily, taking up his small knife. "So I'll just have to take that one back."

Barbossa laughed as Jack came at him with the little blade. What could he do with such a little weapon against the immortal captain Barbossa of legend? Jack aimed for Barbossas heart as he made a final leap that would send him spiraling into his own sword that Barbossa held contently against him. At the last possible second Jack twisted his entire body like a wild cat and dodged the glinting metal, at the same time his own blade missed the mans chest but found purchase in Barbossas arm. The knife cut easily through the rotten flesh and muscles of Barbossas lower arm. Jack landed gracefully next to the mutilated man and watched as his brilliant sword was dropped to the ground.

"Ill be having that back now." Jack picked up the blade and as soon as his fingers touched the worked metal he felt certain that they would win and everything would be as it should. "Thanks for bringing it out to me." Barbossa missed the quip in favor of trying fruitlessly to use his right arm. Jack watched with a morbid fascination as the appendage hung loosely at its owner's side.

"What have you done to me?" Barbossa screeched causing the others to look up from their own battle and see what had taken place.

"Cut the muscle, it wont work now. And I seem to recall something about you not being able to feel anything...or heal." He threw Barbossas own words back it him with a morbid glee, the words had come just before Barboooooooooooooosa raped him in front of Will and it was that memory for which Barbossa would pay. Jacks eyes glinted dangerously and his mouth twisted into a cruel smile that almost never adorned his usually care free features.

"You bastard! You will pay for this!" Anger fueling his every move Barbossa launched himself at Jack without thought. In turn Jack simply stepped aside casually, dragging a foot as he went to send the charging man spiraling into the coins that cascaded down around him as he slid to the bottom of the glittering pile.

* * *

After the initial bout of amusement the group of pirates gained from their opponents toy like sword they were forced to keep their minds solely on the battle at hand. Even with five against one Will held his own, using the fumbling pirates as shields and occasionally even managed to have them skewer one another. Two quickly joined the ranks of the dead and were left to have their blood taint the hard earned gold. With only three remaining the fight became slightly more even but the lads broken body was quickly being sapped of its energy. Vaguely Will realized that his body had gone numb and that no feeling save the light dizziness in his head remained. But there was no time to dwell on this with three cutlass set to destroy him and a loud cry from an enraged Barbossa to distract them all.

"What have you done to me?" It was a blood chilling cry, one so inhuman and savage that for that one moment everything stopped. Will could see his own beautiful sword falling from Barbossas hand and the strange look on Jacks face. Jack Sparrow is a pirate through and through and naught one person could deny it but at the same time he always retained such a sweet innocents about him, the same innocents that made the ever skeptical Will trust and even love the man. Now this ever present innocents was gone and fire burned in his eyes, it scared Will more than the pirates in front of him and shook him deeply to see his love so changed.

The pirates attacked all together as Will still watched his beloved pirate in horror. Two of the blades were thrust away with the small sword but the third cut deeply into his side. It was a slashing motion and it cut through the thin material of Wills shirt with ease, embedding itself inches into sensitive flesh. He stared sown helplessly as the cutlass was wrenched from the wound, but most frightening was that he had not felt a thing. Maybe he had reached the point of no return and his pathetic body was working on pure adrenalin and when it stopped he would simply fall to the ground dead. Wills mind swam with visions of a purely violent jack and of an unfeeling blade in his gut, for just a second to long he stood, too shocked to move. The pirate with the bloodied cutlass wrenched his weapon from the body in front of him and with a final deadly thrust sank the metal edge deep into Wills prone body.

Barbossa stood up with the same look of loathing engraved on his mutilated face, but then it changed abruptly to one that Jack found infinitely more horrifying. The undead pirate brushed himself off slowly as a satisfied smirk took over his face, one that he had reserved for moments of sadistic joy, the one used for rapes and the looks he gained from lovers who just watched their better halves die.

"I always get the last laugh Jack." The mockery and theatrical flair that was as to Barbossas voice and a drunken swagger was to Jack all but vanished. It was a simple statement, unspectacular in every way except for the fact that it was spoken with the utmost certainty, a statement sounding as undeniable as the sea.

Wordlessly Jack spun on his heel, his sword finding its own way to his belt. His living hell stood before him as Will gaped at the sword implanted in himself too deeply to carry on. The angel looked up to Jack with wide eyes, then as the pirate left his sword sheathed in the boys body, his mouth moved silently and not a sound escaped him but Jack understood the unspoken plea. 'Forgive me.'

Barbossa laughed and let his captive run unhindered to his love, after all he had promised that Jack would see the last flicker of life in those eyes, feel the last shaky breath of death taking its victim.

The nameless pirates stepped back as Jack flew to Wills side. His callused hands rested for an instant on delicate cheek bones and perfect porcelain skin, memorizing and cherishing every touch, every feel, then one hand embedded itself in the boys long wavy locks as the other gripped the hilt of the sword. Wills eyes held no fear and Jack felt a surge of pride and unconditional love for his precious angel, his own eyes begging a silent forgiveness Jack pulled the blade out in one solid motion. Before the sword hit the ground Jack had pulled Wills lips to his own in a kiss, not the chaste kisses of before but one of undying love and insurmountable passion. Will opened himself to the pirate and kissed back with all he had, trying to make up for all the lost time, all the words left unsaid and things left undone, he poured all of his love for Jack into this kiss as he had his dear sword, but no blade, however beautiful would ever compare to that moment.

Jack pulled himself from the kiss roughly and pushed William away from him, he sent his love stumbling back away from the treasure and fighting, away from the shadow of the cliff and into the revealing light of the full moon.

"No." Barbossa croaked as he felt desperately for his own blade out of habit and found none.

Jack sauntered over to where Will had fallen and offered a gleaming white hand in help. The moment Will had passed into the moonlight his flesh disappeared and he sat a skeleton like creature, so like Barbossa but at the same time infinitely different. Jack too had turned as he stepped over to Will with a smile. When Will did not take the offered hand Jack knelt down and pulled the boy up with him.

"Yes." Jack stepped back into the shade with Will; all the new wounds had disappeared without a trace, save one. Jack held Wills bloodied hand with his own matching one, in the center of Will open palm he placed a single piece of the cursed treasure that gleamed with the fresh blood of their self mutilated hands. Like a flash Will saw in his mind Barbossas men coming into the clearing and Jack and his hands hitting the treasure with a soft sound of tinkling as they fell into hiding. "You have forgotten again mate, I am captain Jack sparrow!" Jack said in his best story telling air. "And this is William Turner! You don't stand a chance love."

"Kill them!" Barbossa gestured with his right arm, realizing too late his mistake as the front of his arm swung limply of its own accord, giving them all the impression of a puppet whose strings have been cut.

The pirates advanced, but Jack just smiled at Will. "Time for that epic battle I was telling you about."

Will returned the smile with one of his own beaming grins. "And we will live on in infamy!"

They fought together, knowing every move the other would make and compensating accordingly. Rolling, jumping and slashing all in time, the duo killed off the three living pirates with frightening ease. Jack took particular pleasure in sinking his blade deep into the one who dared to harm his angel.

Together they turned their sights on Barbossa, blades held high. Jack smiled at the familiarity of the position and even waited for the over zealous 'avast' from Will that never came.

"I still be immortal Jack, what exactly do you plan on doing? Maybe this time ye would like to fight in an epic battle 'til judgment day and trumpets sound?"

"The immortal Barbossa with one arm and no weapon!" Jack corrected with the appropriate swagger. " And I would love to fight in an epic battle 'til judgment day and trumpets sound..." He mocked in his traditional swaying manner. "But I don't think I can look on your face for nigh an hour without losing me lunch."

"You still have time left to live Barbossa." Will ignored taunting tone in both mens comments in favor of his own harsh words that came out as little more than a growl, and held no room for humor. "For your death will be long and horrifying for what you did to my Jack!" Such hatred filled Will that he missed the slip of his tongue and the shocked yet happy face Jack was staring at him with. Will lunged forward and buried his sword deep in the other man chest before pulling it out fruitlessly in a fit of unbridled fury. Barbossa laughed in Wills face and turned to walk away from the battle completely when Jack kicked him fiercely and he crashed into the woods. A moment later Barbossa tumbled out of the brush still searching for the weapon upon his belt that he wished he had not dropped.

Jack lifted Barbossa by the front of his shirt and threw him up against a tree. Before he could move Jacks sword impaled him to the wood. With an agile move borne of long years of pick pocketing Jack had the coin from Barbossas neck in hand.

"Will!" Jack shouted as he swiped the blood dripping from his sword onto the cursed piece and tossed it to the waiting boy.

"No!" Barbossa impaled himself further on the blade until his chest hit the handle and he pulled himself from the tree. His left hand pulled the sword from his chest with a great swinging motion that sent him toppling sideways from the sheer force and unfamiliarity of it all. The coins tinkled like rain against the other cursed pieces. The sword dropped from his hand and his feet stopped their desperate search for purchase. With one final sway of his otherwise unmoving body Barbossa fell from the cliff and into the crushing black oblivion of the Caribbean Sea hundreds of feet below them.

Jack walked slowly to the edge of the cliff and looked down into the fathomless waters below. Fitting really, that Barbossa the undead captain of legend with a love of drama and irony would never really be proved to be dead. Jack had already served Barbossa his death once before and the man came back, what is it say it could not happen again? Of course Jack knew better, no body mortal or no, could fair well enough after that fall to do anything. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard something akin to growling beside him.

"He deserved worse." Will spat as he glared venomously at the waters. His entire form still radiated of the previous rage. Jack grinned, as he realized not for the first time why Will had been so angry, could he have heard wrong the possessiveness' in Wills voice? Had his beloved William referring to Jack as his be nothing but Jacks mind playing a cruel joke on him?

"Why?" In the state he was in Will had no masks, no ability to lie, the truth would fly out of his mouth in a fit of frustrated rage before he had a chance to stop it.

"For what he did to you! No one hurts my Jack and gets away with it!" Will all but screamed, a look of horror came upon him as he realized what he had said. "I..." He tried desperately to take back the words but he was stopped with a fierce kiss. After long moments that Will could only describe as 'pillaging' they parted for much needed breath.

Will stumbled away from Jack, his eyes as large as a frightened does', his hand drifted to his kiss swollen lips unconsciously. A thousand questions came to mind, and a thousand more declarations of love, but it was not his mind that spoke on his behalf. "Jack, I want you to go back to her." Wills tearful eyes dropped to the ground because his heart was in agony. "Go back to your love, the girl you left behind." He finished brokenly. Will had not for a moment forgotten the tale of Jack and his love, of Jack sailing away from her so he could go be a pirate, so he could go save Will. He had his life and he owed it to Jack, the least he could do for the man was make sure he ended up with the right person and did not let himself get in the way of Jacks real love. Warm arms encircled him but he refused to look up.

"Will." Jack physically lifted the boys face so he could look into those tearful chocolate pools as he spoke. "There are only two things I love, one of those being the Pearl, and the other is you." Will gapped at him, his mind understanding nothing that was being said to him in his sock. "Will, you are my love."

"But, But the stories of 'your love' I heard them myself..." Will regained the ability to talk and stumbled over his words in a rush of confused hope.

"Did you ever think that it might have been you I was talking 'bout?" Jack looked thoughtful as he said the next part. "From now on I'm only telling stories when I'm drunk, being sober creates far to many problems." Will had nothing to say to this; instead he stood frozen in Jacks embrace.

Jack bit his lip hard, taking Wills silence as something it wasn't he rambled on and his arms tightened possessively around the boy. "What about the lass you left behind in Port Royal? I know ya don't want to go back there, if ya stay with me I promise ya wont regret it, maybe you can even grow to love old Jack aye?" Getting no reaction throughout his entire spiel Jack added the last part with a swagger in hopes to lighten his almost desperate tone. He had misread Will and now he was going to loose him. Jack closed his eyes and buried his face in the boys wavy hair, not wanting to see the look on Wills face any longer.

"Jack!" Will came to life in his loves embrace, his own arms wrapping around Jack tightly. "When I said my love left me I was speaking of you! I love you Jack." Will turned his head to kiss the side of Jacks mouth. "But if you ever leave me like that again I will kill you myself!"

Jack pulled back just enough to examine Will for half a second, before capturing the boys lips in another desperate kiss.

"Finally!" Jack would have ignored the comment coming from behind him but Will pulled back with a fiery blush painting his delicate cheeks. Giving up for the moment, content with wrapping his arms about Wills frame Jack turned to see Ana Maria leading the rest of his crew back into the clearing. "If you two had taken any longer to get together I was going to kill ya both myself!" Ana shouted happily as several catcalls and whistles echoed behind her.

"Well he is mine now!" Jack called back to the woman before nibbling on Wills ear, loving the soft gasp he got in return. Ana only laughed and began ordering the crew to carry the majority of the gold back to the cave.

Will pulled away from Jack and spun around to face the other man, his hands lingered on Jacks waist, unwilling to release him for any amount of time.

"What now Captain Jack Sparrow? You have more treasure than even you can spend, the Black Pearl and Barbossa is gone for good." Jack crinkled up his face in annoyed frustration.

"No, I have the treasure, the Pearl and you. And I'm not going to let ya forget it." Jack kissed Wills cheek lightly. Loving the feel of soft skin beneath his lips. He already knew the first thing on his list of things to do was get his beloved Will back to where he was before Brown and Barbossa ever got their grubby hands on him. " 'sides, you don't think I'm gonna stop pirating do ya?"

* * *

"Commodore Norington we have an emergency!" One of the naval captains of Port Royal rushed unannounced into the Swann Mansion at dinner.

"Elizabeth if you would excuse me." James Norington quickly got up from the table and followed the captain into one of the adjoining rooms, shutting the door firmly behind him.

A proper lady would sit and finish her meal, waiting for her husband to return patiently; then again Norington didn't marry a proper lady. Elizabeth only waited for the tell-tale click of the door shutting to hurry to the key hole and peer through, there was no need to press her ear to the door, the men were loud and aggravated and the thin door was no match for the commotion they made.

"Commodore we have lost one of our grandest ships! It was attacked by pirates. They fought bravely but were captured and then marooned in the port of Tortuga!"

"Tortugua? Why would they leave them somewhere ridden with pirates to capture? How many did we get?" Norington asked dumbfounded.

"None Sir. They were outnumbered, many ended up running from port and finding passage in the next town. The pirates just laughed as our men were forced to run!" The captain was clearly outraged at the insult. Elizabeth had to hold back a fit of laughter; she could picture vividly the properly dressed pride of the Queens navy running from a bunch of rummed up scallywags who care more about the whore at their side than fussing over law enforcement. In that moment as she crouched outside the door she had more hope than ever that her dear friends had survived. Almost a month had passed with no word from neither Jack nor Will despite the fact that she had made Jack promise to inform her on their conditions. Who else would think to bring Port Royals stuffy men to Tortuga?

"Do we know who did it?" Noringtons voice was strained with the effort of keeping calm.

"Yes Sir, that is the other particular thing about the incident. Every man has reported clearly who it was with amazing detail. Captain Jack Sparrow and William Turner of the Black Pearl." The moment the words left the mans lips a loud thud could be heard just outside the door and Norington rushed to open it. Too late he saw Elizabeth running from the room with a huge grin on her face and a call back to them that she would be return later.

Elizabeth ran through the dirt streets and cobble alleyways until she reached a small pub on the waters edge. She had been sneaking to the same place nearly every night since the day she had returned to Port Royal from Tortuga. After only a minute of sitting idly she heard exactly what she had been looking for. An off duty navy man and an older gentleman sat talking near by.

"It was the weirdest thing that has ever happened to any of us! This Captain Sparrow said none of us were to be harmed, instead he locked us in the brig until we got to Tortuga, he said that we needed 'a bit of fun'. All the while when we were locked up him and his first mate came down to tell us stories. The weirdest stories iv ever heard in my life." The man exclaimed loudly, now a large crowd was forming around the table. He continued for nigh on an hour with tales of Captain Jack Sparrow and his lover William Turner, the fiercest pirates ever to sail the ocean, a grand tale including a cursed treasure, the undead pirate captain Barbossa, a legendary sword, and the Black Pearl, the grandest ship ever to set sail. The sailor let out a huge breath and finished his story. "As we were left in port we all watched as Sparrow and Turner shrunk into the distance together, best pirates iv ever seen!" The man finished drunkly.

Elizabeth sat back in her seat and laughed uncontrollably, ignoring all the stares she was getting. She had asked for a message that Jack and William were ok and that is what she got, in typical Jack fashion. Only Jack Sparrow would kidnap a ship of the fleet and drop them in Tortuga just to send a message. Over and over he had told the navy men his story, making sure each one would tell it right, and in the end he had gotten exactly the effect he wanted. A perfect mental image of Jack standing in front of the wheel of the Pearl and Will standing at his side, arms wrapped over shoulders and waists, the perfect ending to the perfect pirate story that Elizabeth had always hoped to find in her pirate obsessed childhood. Her dear William and the ever-charming Jack were together once more, their love was no longer lost. Jack and Will were more than ok, they were infamous and would live on forever on the lips of the eccentric, the pirate obsessed and those with a taste for rum.

* * *

That's it, it is done! Shows over, we can all go home now. I cant believe its actually finished, I think I might cry! I hope you all liked it, I so hated to end it (which is why it took so long to happen) I want to thank everyone who reviewed and put up with my writing! Whether you loved it, hated it or I had no idea from your review if you wanted to kill me or prays me THANK YOU. Without you I don't think I would have gotten so far. Enough rambling on my part, I love you all, hope you liked it, talk to me and email me I'm lonely, and what do ya all say to a second round when Pirates 2 comes out? 


End file.
